Luna Lovegood and the Shaggy Dog
by Vidicon666
Summary: The continuation of Luna Lovegood and the Dark Portrait, a retelling of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.  AU and a crossover.Rated T for some language and situations Part of the Waifs and strays universe, Go to my profile for reading order!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**This is the direct sequel to Luna Lovegood and the Dark Portrait**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon do.**

**Thanks very much to my Beta, Letomo.**

**The following ways of notation may be found in this story. This is excluding whatever I need to represent chatting, texting and stuff like that.**

**Speech:** "Who's on first."

**Thought:** *_What's on second._*

**Vision:** #_I-don't-know's on third._#

**Reviews are appreciated; they are not just there to strike the ego of the author, but to leave feedback that helps me develop my story telling and plotlines. **

**Luna Lovegood and the Shaggy Dog**

_Chapter one: Owls and Kneazles_

All things considered, Luna Lovegood thought as she rather maliciously grinned at her friend Ginny's seventeenth attempt to clear her family home's garden of Gnomes, there were worse ways to spend the summer. She was lying on her stomach underneath a large gorse bush, kicking her legs. Myrtle was floating by her side, almost translucent, so as not to draw the attention and formidable ire of the youngest Weasley. Ginny did not think her punishment at all amusing, unlike her friends. Her parents had been adamant that despite everything, not telling them about the journal of Tom Riddle was worthy of severe punishment. Ginny had been doing chores for most of her holidays, using normal methods since she was underage and not allowed to perform magic.

Of course Ginny would have been truly outraged if she knew that Luna and Myrtle were in league with the gnomes and that every time the young red headed girl cleared the garden the gnomes went into deep hiding, or used carefully crafted tunnels to return. Both Ginny and Molly would be very upset to find out that Arthur Weasley knew about these tunnels and was writing an Essay on 'Gnomish relocation methods under extreme pressure', for _Wizarding__Wildlife__Weekly_.

The silvery eyed blonde grinned again. Ginny, sweaty and dirty and with rather more arm muscle than at the beginning of the Hols, was throwing a rather large nosed specimen of gnome. It landed with a thud and Luna made a notation. "I'd say that was ten points. What do you think Myrri?"

Myrtle looked at her friend. "I think you should get back home and do the extra homework Mr. Portrait set for you. And you might help Ginny."

"Mrs Weasley won't allow me to help Ginny. And Ginny wouldn't listen when I told her to stop the tunnels up." Luna replied placidly. "But you're right about the homework. Daddy was very impressed by my progress too!"

"Well, you have been practicing since Porty found out about the useless teachers at the school."

"Hmmm. And we can do a bit more work on the Portrait list too."

Myrtle grumbled. "Stupid portraits, wanting to preserve their privacy and not wanting to be listed by location…"

"At least it gives a short description of them. We can at least filter out the women."

"True." Myrtle grinned as Ginny swatted a gnome with stick, launching it about five feet before its tumbling flight ended. "Let's go before she decides we're gnomes in need of throwing. Maybe your Dad needs a hand with mores Spectrespec frames."

Luna smiled. "I never thought so many people would want one! It's wonderful!" She backed away and crawled out of the bush. Ginny Weasley tossed a gnome in their general direction. Luna grinned.

Harry Potter was sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour and eating an Ice Cream Sundae. He had been doing that lot, reading the old Daily Prophet's that Florean kept on his Reading table as well as doing his homework. There had been articles about Lockhart, who was still a fugitive from justice and his victims, about Hagrid, who had received twenty thousand Galleons in compensation from the Ministry, posing with his new wand and with an interview. The Weasleys after winning their lottery, on their holidays. And Sirius Black, who had escaped Azkaban and was apparently Voldemort's most dangerous servant, having killed at least thirteen Muggles. He was just re-reading the interview with Hagrid, who was beaming up at him from the picture beside it, when he heard the girl call out.

"Daddy, come on and meet Harry!"

He heard the breathy, breezy voice and saw a blonde haired, silver eyed girl in a red summer dress and summer robes approaching his table, dragging a weirdly dressed man with even longer blond hair towards him. The man seemed to be looking around, as if he was searching for something. Behind Luna floated the ethereal shape of Myrtle.

"Hello Harry! This is my Dad!" Luna said enthusiastically.

"Errr. Hello Mr. Lovegood.

"Hello Harry, good to meet you. Have you seen a Drang beetle anywhere?"

"Drang Beetle?"

"Yes, I heard rumours there might be one here, they are actually native to the area around Durmstrang, so it would be rather a nice coup if I spotted on here." Mr. Lovegood beamed.

"Right. Yes. Of course."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my little Moonflower?"

"Can I have a Sundae too?"

Xenophilius Lovegood smiled and winked at Harry. Harry suddenly realized that the man was not quite as vague as he seemed and knew quite well that Luna had introduced him just so that she could try and wheedle an icecream out of her father.

"Of course, Luna. Florean! Can we have an ice cream sundae each, please? Harry, may we join you?"

Harry nodded as Florean came to the table to greet his new guests.

Florean grinned. "Certainly. Would you be willing to cast a Nargle repellent on my Ice maker?'

"Oh, congregating again? We might consider insulating the freezer component better." Mr. Lovegood suggested.

Florean smiled. "No, no, the Nargles aerate the ice cream, just if I get too many, it turns into whipped cream before the milk freezes."

"I did tell you that crafting your decorations from mistletoe would _spell_trouble."

Florean made a face. "Spare me the puns, Xeno." He grinned, took their orders and left.

"So, Harry. Luna tells me you were raised by Normals?"

"Err. You mean Muggles?"

"Luna pointed out to me that might be what did you call it again, dear? Oh yes, discriminatory. As if they are less than we are. We have to realize that they are far numerically superior, and using the rules of zoonomical classification, that makes them the norm and us the exception. But how are you finding the wizarding life?"

"Ah. A bit strange, on occasion."

"I see. Hmmm. Well, may I make a suggestion?"

"Err. Of course?"

"Luna, dear, would you mind lending Harry some of your books?"

"Not at all Daddy."

"Children's books. Read not the dry history, but what is living today." Mr. Lovegood said. Then he beamed as the three Sundae's were brought and tucked into his sundae with as much enthusiasm as the children.

"So what have you been doing with yourself, Harry?" Luna asked as she savoured a chocolate covered coffee bean.

"Homework. Writing an essay for history of magic. About the Witch hunts."

Luna's face became pinched. "And let me guess, that Bagshot woman's book?"

"Err…Something wrong with it?"

"She writes very nastily about great-great-great-great grandmother." Luna said repressively. "Her research into the matter was abominable and her manner of writing more sensational than academic." Luna's short review of Bagshot's magnum opus was quite scathing.

"Ah. I see." Harry thought it might be wise to remain silent and ate his sundae. Luna, her father and Myrtle discussed various strange beasts. Harry wasn't sure if they all existed, but it was an interesting conversation to listen to.

After the ice cream had been finished Harry ventured to ask another question. "Mr. Lovegood? Do you know anything about the _Monster__Book__of__Monsters_?"

"Why, yes. It was recently removed from the banned and dangerous books list. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's on the Hogwarts Booklist. And it bit me." Harry held up his bandaged finger.

"Oh, I see. Well, you just need to pet it and stroke it, like it says in the Owner's Manual."

"Owner's Manual?"

"Don't tell me they didn't sell you the manual? It's only a pamphlet of course. The care and maintenance of your _Monster__Book__of__Monsters_?"

Harry shook his head in denial.

"Dear me. Well, I'd better go and visit the bookstores then, tell them to order it in." He grinned. "I may need to print up a new run. I'll send you one by owl, Harry. Lun-Lun, did you bring your booklist?"

Luna rolled her eyes, but only lightly. "Yes Daddy, this is only my back to school shopping trip."

"Are you cheeking me, young lady?" Xeno asked sternly.

"Yes, of course."

"Excellent! Never hesitate to needle the authorities!" Xeno beamed happily.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. Questioning authority was not something he was used to; it tended to end in bruises and pain.

"Oh. Err."

Mr. Lovegood rose. "Well then, I'll quickly cast a ward for Florean and then we'll continue shopping. If you've had quite enough ice cream?" he teased Luna, kissed her forehead and went into the shop.

Harry gaped after him. "Is he always like that?"

"Daddy? Of course. Why would he be different?" Luna asked. Then her eyes widened in fear. "You-you don't think the Hinky-dinkies got to him? He's been in the woods near the river a lot, and they congregate there. Or do you think a Sumpfgeist inhabited him? Or a Maninker t-took over his mind?" Luna looked about ready to cry.

"No, Luna! I meant, well, he's a lot different from any other father I know, even Mr. Weasley."

"Oh. He's just Daddy." Luna shrugged.

Myrtle smiled. "He takes a little bit of getting used to. But he's a very nice man. And Luna, I would know if something was affecting him."

Luna smiled. "Oh. Good." And returned her attention to getting the last remnants of ice cream from the cup.

Harry saw the Grangers and Ron as he wandered back to Florean Fortescue's after a look at the magnificent Firebolt.

Hermione's parents had accompanied her to Diagon Alley, obviously still worried about their daughter and as she sat on the little metal chair outside the Ice Cream Parlour, Hermione held onto their hands and seemingly to startled at every noise. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger wore brown-framed wooden spectacles with tinted, varicoloured lenses. Lockhart was still a fugitive from justice, but his crimes had been reported so widely it was unlikely he was anywhere in the United Kingdom. Reports had placed him everywhere from Russia to China to the Philippines to the United States. Harry didn't know what the Grangers might do to defend their daughter, but he was the last person to underestimate the love of a parent.

Harry thought the Grangers had bought Ron and Hermione ice cream and there was much hugging and backslapping when the two of them greeted Harry. Mr. and Mrs Granger quietly shook his hand, Mrs. Granger looking sharply at his thin frame. Harry had the uncomfortable feeling Mrs. Granger knew how the Dursleys treated him and that only politeness stopped her from making inquiries.

Both Ron and Hermione had obviously been in the sun and were burned lobster red and nut brown respectively. And very happy to see Harry after the holidays. Their school purchases lay next to them, and, as Mrs. Granger watched the crowding wizards like a hawk, the three friends caught up on the news.

"So, any news?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned. "Ginny's got huge arm muscles from doing chores all Summer. She might go for Beater."

"And Egypt was good?"

"Incredible…except, well." Ron dug out his old pet rat. Scabbers, who was quite plump from what Harry could remember, looked ragged and in worse shape than ever. His ragged ear and missing toe were minor inconveniences to the sagging skin and lustreless eyes. Ron prodded him a bit with the wand his parents had bough for him with the compensation for Lockhart's crimes. "He isn't eating and he hardly moves anymore, except to tremble." Ron said with a slight quaver in his voice.

"He doesn't look good, mate. I'm sorry." Harry said sympathetically. Scabbers was not much as pets went, but Ron took care of him as Percy had before him and Harry knew his friend would be very upset when the old rat finally died and went to whatever place rats went to after their deaths.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Maybe we can get him something? To help him eat? And ointment for his joints?"

Ron dug into his pockets and came up with a hand full of lint, three empty packets of Bertie Bott's All Flavour beans, a wrinkled Albus Dumbledore Chocolate frog card and one sickle and four knuts. "They might have something at the menagerie, come on."

Mr. Granger went with them to the Menagerie. Ron had to chase Scabbers after the old rat showed a surprising amount of speed and agility to avoid one of the Menagerie's cats. Hermione's father brought him the Rat Tonic and Hermione bought the huge, bow legged, squash faced cat that had wanted to eat Scabbers, a wicker cat basket, a cat lead and a brush. The latter three were eyed by the glaring cat with great distrust, even as it purred contentedly in Hermione's arms. It also eyed the frantic Scabbers.

Jean Granger sighed rather heavily as she spotted the huge ginger tom, shaking her head in amusement at her husband, who looked rather sheepish, but she did pet its ugly bullet shaped head.

Ron and Hermione spent the next ten minutes bickering about the wilful danger Hermione put Scabbers in by buying the evil ref-furred monstrosity.

Jean and Molly looked on for a bit as Harry tried to smooth the matter over. Then Jean turned to the older woman.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Jean Granger began diffidently.

Molly Weasley smiled. "Molly. My name is Molly. And I'll take care of her like one of my own. Percy has promised to send a daily owl as well."

Jean let out a breath. "You probably think I'm over reacting…"

"Hardly. That scumbag Lockhart is still out there. On the other hand, all the teachers and wizards now know what he is. If he comes anywhere near Hogwarts, he will get what's coming to him." The redheaded witch grasped her wand fiercely as she said it.

"Thank you." Jean said gratefully.

"You are most welcome. Hmmm, why don't me and Arthur come and pick you up some time next week and show you The Burrow? And then we can meet at your place next weekend. I'm sure Arthur is experimenting with all sorts of dangerous Mu…normal things. Maybe you can convince him to stop before he does something foolish" She looked hopefully at Jean.

Jean looked at Norman, who was being questioned closely by Arthur and grinned. "Give him time to get some references. Make it three weeks?"

"That will be fine. I must admit it will be the first time that I will visit a Mu...non-magical household."

"Why don't you say Muggle, if I might ask?"

Molly looked a bit sheepish. "An article in The Quibbler about demographics. I didn't even know the word until I read it. How many people there are who can do magic, and how many who don't. I can lend it to you if you want to read it? There's another one by Professor Kettleburn, he'll be teaching the children Care of Magical creatures this year, about inbreeding and why the Pureblood Doctrine is foolish."

Jean nodded. "I'd like that." She took Molly's hand. "Thank you."

Molly smiled. "Not a problem. Jean, might I suggest you get Hermione another pet? Students are allowed a pet or familiar _besides_ a message owl…"

"And she could write us directly!" Jean's face lit up at the notion. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Do you know anything about owls?"

Molly shook her head, "Not all that much, no. But I see someone who does! XENO!"

Jean blinked and then grinned as she took in the rather differently dressed wizard, looking more like a hippie than anything else.

"Xeno, this is Jean Granger, Hermione Granger's mother. Jean, this is Xenophilius Lovegood, the creator of those spectacles you're wearing and Luna's father."

"Oh, yes, the clever girl. Hermione was quite effulgent about her. Err…Is it true she has a ghost as a friend?"

Xeno beamed. "Oh my, yes. Myrtle, a wonderful young lady. She and Luna are in the Menagerie at the moment, looking at cats."

"Ah, the basket of Kneazle kittens by the counter. Yes, remind me to show them to you, Jean." Molly beamed. "Now Xeno, after everything that happened last year, Jean wants Hermione to be able to get in touch without problems or using a school owl. You helped us pick Errol and he does good service."

Xeno shook his head. "You really should get a younger one and let Errol retire, Molly. He's getting too old. But let us go and get Hermione an owl. Would she like to join us, you think?"

Hermione was trying to keep Crookshanks from chasing Scabbers. Molly sighed. So did Jean.

"After she's locked up the cat." Jean said, and went to fetch her daughter.

"I will be watching your behaviour and actions all the time, like a hawk!" Percy told his younger brothers pompously.

Penelope Clearwater, invited to the dinner table due to her relationship with the newly minted Head Boy, rolled her eyes. After several more denouncements of his brothers and announcements of his superiority, she drew her possible Intended aside.

"Really, Percy. Stop acting like a pratt. You're Head Boy, not King of the Wizarding world. If you can't act like a normal human being with your family, what are you going to be like at school?"

"Penelope, it is incumbent upon my position to keep my personal life separate from my duties as Head Boy."

"Really?" Penelope gave him an ice glare. "I'm very glad to hear that. I'm certain there's a rule somewhere prohibiting Head Boy's and prefects from indulging in a relationship."

"Penelope, being Head Boy is a great responsibility!"

"No doubt. And an honour. And yet you're still human and you still put on your trousers one leg at a time."

"Is there something you're trying to say, Penelope?"

"I'm saying Percy, that I prefer Percy to the Head Boy."

"Well, I'm sorry, but they are inseparable." Percy intoned with a sniff.

"Inseparable? Very well, then the Head Boy and Percy can go and have fun together tonight. Head Boy Weasley, I will no doubt see you when you instruct me and the other Prefects as to our duties!"

Penelope walked over to where Molly and Arthur were drinking tea and sat down, uninvited. Molly had seen the conversation, though she had not heard it, and sighed. "A disagreement?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. He's just, just insufferable! He thinks his position has to define him."

"I see. Percy has always been very earnest."

"I know! But he used to laugh and joke and even prank. I miss that Percy."

Molly lightly clasped the girl's hand. "So do I dear, so do I."

**End note:**

**Note to readers: For those of you worried about Ginny's punishment, clarification will be given in chapter 3; it just did not fit in 1. My apologies and please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**This is the direct sequel to Luna Lovegood and the Dark Portrait**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon do.**

**Thanks very much to my Beta, Letomo.**

**My very great thanks to rhiowen for recommending this story so quickly, I hope I can write it up to your high expectations.**

**The following ways of notation may be found in this story. This is excluding whatever I need to represent chatting, texting and stuff like that. And you can thank Twilightwanderer for the Abbott and Costello. **

**Speech:** "Who's on first."

**Thought:** *_What__'__s__on__second._*

**Vision:** #_I-don__'__t-know__'__s__on__third._#

_Chapter__2_ _Cats,__Owls__and__Dementors_

Two men, little more than dark shapes in the shadows, were standing in the entrance to Knockurn alley watching a third, a blond man who was walking past, carrying a box marked 'Spectrespecs! See what your children can do!' with disdain.

"That's Lovegood. He must be stopped. He's allowing Muggles to see things they're not meant to see." The first dark man said conversationally.

"He is an advocate Mudblood rights as well." The second replied in a raspy voice.

"Can we deal with him without attracting attention?" The first asked.

"With all the Dementors around? Accidents are bound to happen. The Ministry will be most apologetic." The second said smugly. The two dark shapes withdrew deeper into Knockturn Alley, and smiled.

Harry, Hermione and Ron settled into the compartment with the sleeping professor, a man called Lupin. His name was on his battered suitcase and the word professor had recently been added to it.

Harry explained that he'd overheard that Sirius Black was after him, personally, as some insane vengeance for killing Voldemort. Ron and Hermione weren't taking it well at all.

"That's terrible, Harry! Black is an insane madman! A murderer!" Ron held a hand on his shirt pocket which held Scabbers and an eye on Crookshanks.

"He's a very bad man; I'd say he's a violent psychotic." Hermione supplied, holding the brass cage that held her new owl, which she had called Dodger. The little owl nipped at the bars and hooted softly and Hermione absentmindedly opened the cage to let it out, like Hedwig already was.

Dodger flew out. Crookshanks leaped. Fifteen seconds later a single feather floated down and a yowling Crookshanks was hiding under the seats as the tiny little pygmy owl was trying to get at him, pecking with its little beak, its eyes fierce and golden.

Ron, seeing the situation started to laugh. Harry stifled his own. Hermione sighed. "Dodger? Dodger! Don't attack Crooks. I'm sure he's very sorry for attacking you."

Dodger let out a derisive hoot and pecked at Crookshank's extended paw.

"Dodger!" Hermione warned, not certain if the owl would listen. Dodger glared once more at the cowering cat and flew up to the luggage rack. The tiny pygmy owl, small even for its species, cheeped as it settled on Hedwig's head. The great snowy owl fluffed her feathers indignantly but let the little thing remain where it was.

Ron sniggered. "Leave it to 'Mione to buy the smallest owl because it was 'scared' of the bigger ones."

"It _was_ frightened Ron. Honestly, everybody could see that! Now be quiet, Professor Lupin is sleeping." Hermione said snippily.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. It was quite clear to them that if anything had been doing any scaring at the Menagerie it was Dodger.

There was a soft knock at the door and Harry called out after exchanging glances with the others. "Yeah?"

Luna came in, rather diffidently, lugging her trunk along behind her. "C-can I sit with you?" Myrtle, behind the blond, was looking livid. Harry noted the tear streaks on Luna's face and the fact her necklace was damaged and her robes askew.

Hermione looked shocked. "Luna! What happened?" She rose and hugged the younger girl, gesturing for Harry and Ron to get the luggage in.

Myrtle let out a huff of cold air, frozen with her anger. "She mentioned the fact that Sirius Black never got a trial, so that he can't actually be called a murdered, only a suspected one."

"What, that was all?" Hermione's voice was still shocked.

"She didn't even say he was innocent, not that he wouldn't be convicted, just that he hadn't had a trial." Myrtle spat as Luna softly sobbed in Hermione's arms.

"He never got a trial? B-But that's _unfair__and__unjust_!" Hermione said indignantly, "Without a trial they can just lock up everybody!"

"Oh, really Mione, Black is a murderer, they weren't going to waste good Galleons on him." Ron scoffed.

"Oh? Oh? Well Ron Weasley, what if the Minister would have locked your father in Azkaban for his flying car? Or given him a ten thousand Galleon fine?" Hermione said while stroking Luna's hair.

"That's mental! Insane! It would never happen!" Ron whispered fiercely, keeping an eye on the sleeping teacher.

Harry shook his head. "Has happened mate, among the Muggles. And look at how fair the trials went, all the people who pled they'd been _Imperio__'__d_ and got off."

Ron scratched his nose. "Yeah. Merlin. You're right." He chuckled ruefully. "I still don't think Black is innocent."

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't have been given a trial, Ron, honestly, if you would just think before you spoke once or twice!" Hermione said severely.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and smirks. "Right 'Mione. And research too." Ron said, grinning. "But anyway, Luna, you can stay here. You're right, if Black hasn't had a trial, he should get one. And anybody who thinks they can bully you has to come through us." He fingered his wand.

Harry nodded his agreement with Ron's statement. "Yeah. Don't worry Luna, you're safe here. Safe and welcome."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the male bravado, but smiled at the boys too.

Luna gave all of them a watery smile. "T-thank you." She dug a large multi coloured handkerchief from her pocket and blew her nose after wiping her eyes.

Except for a sneering and ineffectual visit by Malfoy, there was no excitement during the journey, a fact that Harry appreciated. Travelling in the same compartment as a teacher, at least if the teacher was sleeping, was not so bad.

The conversations mostly turned to books, between Luna, Myrtle and Hermione, or Quidditch, between Harry and Ron.

Then the train slowed down and it got darker quickly. Ron smiled. "Looks like we're nearly there.

Brilliant! All we have to do is wait for the Sorting to finish and then we can eat." Ron rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"It's not time to arrive yet. We're far too early. And honestly Ron, do think with something else than your stomach for once!" Hermione replied, looking at her watch.

The train moved forward slower and slower and the wind and rain seemed to pick up as the noise of the wheels and pistons no longer drowned out the noise of the storm.

Harry, closest to the door, went and stuck his head out, seeing others emerge from other compartments in equal confusion.

The train shuddered to a halt sudden stop and thuds and bangs and yells and shouts told of luggage falling from the racks. Then the lights went out. Ron cleared his throat. "Okay, that's not good. What happened, an accident?"

Luna shivered where she sat between Harry and Hermione and leaned into Harry's warmth.

The door opened and someone fell over Harry's legs, causing Luna to let out yelp of pain as something hit her as well.

"Who's there?" Harry said as he fumbled for a grip on his probably involuntary assailant.

"It's me, Neville." Neville replied nervously.

"Hey Neville, have a seat."

"Yeah, thanks. AAAAGGHHH!"

"That will teach you to sit on a lady." Myrtle said snippily.

Hermione spoke. "I'm going to the driver's compartment and ask what's going on." They heard the sliding door open and then.

"Ooooff!"

"Oooff!"

"What? Who?" Hermione asked sharply, with a little bit of pain in her voice.

"It's me, Ginny. What happened, do you know why it's so dark?" Ginny inquired anxiously.

"No, we don't. Come here, Gin." Ron said, reaching out for his little sister as she stumbled past Hermione in the dark and drawing her close. "Don't worry; no big snakes or Dark Lords on this train. Probably just err…Hermione? What is going on, you think?"

"I don't know, I was going to ask the driver before I was run down." Hermione said in an annoyed tone of voice. There was a rubbing noise and Hermione muttered something about hard-headed Weasleys.

"Quiet." A raspy voice commanded from the corner and Professor Lupin's drawn face was lit up by an unearthly light that hung like a ball of greenish white flames above his hand. "I'll go and see. Stay here and keep the door closed." He rose to go out but then a shadow appeared outside and opened the door. Only the flickering light from Professor Lupin's ball of flame lit it as it stood in the doorway like a shadow drawing in the light. Lupin's eyes flicked to it and he spoke in a quiet voice. "Myrtle, get away from it, now."

Darkness and cold seemed to flow into the compartment as the door was opened. Harry saw the pale, grey hand, like the hand of a drowned man, long in the water, beneath the black robe of the huge figure standing there and he heard Luna's intake of breath. He felt her shiver beside him and instinctively put an arm around her, even as the dark thing loomed he felt the intense interest it had for him. He heard the screams echoing in his head. And then he fainted.

Luna saw the Dementor come in and felt the screams beginning, her own screams as her Mummy's spell span out of control and it cut and pierced and hurt and her mother's screams as she tried so desperately to protect her Little Moon. The nightmare that plagued her so often. Luna screamed.

Luna felt her face being slapped as she lay on the floor. At least, she thought it was the floor. She was lying between Neville and Professor Lupin and Harry was on the floor too, between Hermione and Ron. Myrtle floated above them all, horizontally near the ceiling, almost translucent and looking decidedly ill, which was something that Luna had never thought to see, never had imagined could happen. The lights were on, and shining into her eyes and she lifted a cold, trembling hand to shield them.

Lupin rummaged through his pockets and came up with a large slab of chocolate that he quickly broke and shared out, Luna and Harry both got equally large pieces, Ginny got the next largest. "Eat this it will make you feel better."

"That was a Dementor wasn't it?" Luna asked as she nibbled her chocolate.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood that was a Dementor, one of the Guards of Azkaban." Lupin replied softly. Then the professor rose and smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and speak to the driver."

He quickly left the compartment, sure-footed in the moving train.

Luna ate her chocolate. She glanced at Harry. "Eat your chocolate, it helps."

Ginny looked at her friend. "Err. He's sort of a stranger, Luna. I'm in enough trouble with Mum and Dad as it is."

Luna rolled her eyes. "He's our new Defence against Dark Arts teacher. He gave us chocolate to help counter the effects of meeting a Dementor. Hermione, there's five slabs in my bag; Daddy put them there as soon as he heard the beastly things were guarding the school. Take some if you need it."

Hermione blinked. "Err. What?"

"Chocolate. It helps. Now eat Luna's if you don't trust Lupin's." Myrtle said from the ceiling.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Ron, shrugged, grabbed a huge slab of chocolate from Luna's bag, broke of five pieces and handed three to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville, keeping one for herself. "I don't really have good experiences with DADA teachers." She remarked dryly.

Harry groaned and sat up, pale and shaking. "So what happened?" He wiped some of the clammy sweat of his face. He noticed Luna was almost as bad as he.

"It just stood looking at you two, almost like it wanted to eat you or something…" Ron began. "And then I got all cold and, well… I remembered the tunnel…I was, well you know." He looked uncomfortably between Harry, Hermione and most of all Ginny. "Useless."

Hermione rolled her eyes and swallowed. "You're not useless, Ron! You're very brave, you were terribly injured and Lockhart is a fully grown man. You did everything you could. You ARE NOT USELESS!" She glared at the red headed boy and his ears reddened.

"Thanks 'Mione."

She smiled at him. "Honestly, how often do I have to tell you?" She turned to Harry and continued where Ron had broken off. "Then you got all stiff and Luna seemed just to tremble and, well, both of you just slid out of your seats all limp…" Hermione continued, shivering. "And I…I remembered…Lockhart…" She took a bite of her chocolate.

Ginny spoke up. "The Chamber of Secrets. Riddle revealing himself."

"It's what Dementors do." Professor Lupin had returned and stood in the doorway. "They take the most powerful emotions. Each of you has suffered, to a more or lesser degree." He looked at Harry and Luna, studying Luna with some curiosity. "There is no shame in succumbing to the power of a Dementor. They are terrible creatures." He noted the uneaten chocolate he'd provided and smiled. "It does help you know, I didn't give it just on a whimsy."

Hermione nodded. "We ate Luna's, thanks all the same sir."

Lupin's eyes narrowed as he studied Hermione. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked away, pale.

Harry struggled to his seat, glaring at Lupin. "We do not have very good experiences with DADA teachers." He said coldly.

Lupin flinched. "Of course. My apologies. The train will reach Hogwarts in ten minutes." Lupin sat down, strangely subdued and took back the chocolate the children hadn't eaten. The entire bar was wrapped back up in the wadded up paper it had come from, except for the bit Luna had eaten.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over 'ere to the boats! " Hagrid shouted. He was dressed in neat, new, very large robes and wore enormous dragonhide boots underneath. A huge wand was stuck into a holster like device on his huge belt. He waved cheerfully. "'Ullo you three! See you at the feast! Firs' Years! Firs' Years into the boats!"

Harry stood looking at the First Years getting into the boats when he heard Luna's slightly dreamy voice, a touch more excited than usual. "Shall we go to the Carriages? I want to pet the Thestrals, they wouldn't let me last year."

"Thestrals? How? Where? I don't see them?" Hermione's nose was almost twitching with excitement.

Luna smiled sadly, as did Myrtle. "You can't see them unless you've seen and accepted death." The Ghost girl replied.

Hermione blinked. "Oh. I see. That's not in the books, or in _Hogwarts,__a__History_."

"Daddy says not to trust everything written in books. And not everything worth knowing can be found in one." Luna replied as she seemed to be petting air.

Myrtle looked around furtively and then floated up to whatever Luna was petting and moving as if mounting a horse. She grinned as she leaned forward and stroked an invisible neck. "I've wanted to do this for years."

Hermione looked wistful. "Can you describe them for me? Please?" She asked Luna.

"Sure. Let's get in the coach." Luna replied and looked pointedly at the two boys, who both climbed in.

Luna sighed and gestured to where Draco was helping Pansy Parkinson into their carriage She exchanged looks with Ginny and Hermione who both grinned. "Apparently Gryffindors make lousy gentlemen." Hermione quipped, before climbing into the carriage. Ginny got in next, and then Luna. Hermione pointed out the window. Neville Longbottom had extended a hand to aid Millicent Bullstrode enter the carriage as Draco stood politely waiting. The girls exchanged glances and then glared at Ron and Harry, both of whom were oblivious.

From outside came a loud whoop. "Giddy up, Thestry!"

Luna wrinkled her nose as she got out of the carriage. She'd been rather cramped on one couch with Ginny and Hermione, but it had been worth it. She did think the carriages, despite being used only once or twice a year might be better maintained or even given an occasional _Scourgify_. They were smelly and uncomfortable. Harry was the first out of the carriage and rather sheepishly and awkwardly extended his arm to Luna, then to Hermione and Ginny.

Luna nodded gracefully, a gesture copied by the other girls as well. They were disturbed by an unwelcome noise. Draco Malfoy, talking.

"I heard you fainted, Potter? The Dementor was so scary?" Draco Malfoy asked in his strident voice, making sure it carried all over the platform. Ron bristled and Harry gritted his teeth, clearly enraged. Hermione gave Neville a look that promised the nervous young Gryffindor a good talking to.

Luna stepped forward. "I fainted as well Malfoy. Perhaps your father did as well, when he met the Dementors in Azkaban. Why don't you ask him, I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you all about it?" She replied sweetly.

Malfoy's pale cheeks flushed and gritted his teeth. "My Father was declared innocent of any wrongdoing."

"I never said he committed any wrongs, Malfoy." Luna blinked her large silvery eyes at Draco. "Just that he'd been in Azkaban. Everyone who's been in Azkaban feels the Dementors."

Malfoy bristled. "How do you know so much about Dementors, Lovegood?"

"My Father and Mother campaigned for decades to have them destroyed. Daddy still does. They are an abomination that should not be allowed to continue to exist." Luna answered quietly.

Draco Malfoy closed his mouth. He studied Luna carefully. Then he nodded. "I could very well live with that." And turned around and walked away, followed closely by confused looking Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron grinned widely. "That was brilliant! You put Malfoy in his place, talking about his dad in Azkaban!"

Luna shrugged. "Daddy wrote about it when he pointed out Sirius Black was never tried, I just remembered. Shall we go inside? I could do with some food."

Professor McGonagall was waiting inside. "Potter, Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, you as well Mr. Longbottom. Come with me please. Miss Lovegood, Professor Flitwick wants to speak with you."

Luna nodded and left after a nodded goodbye to the others, Myrtle floating beside her. Ginny and Ron exchanged looks. "Err, professor…"Ron began.

McGonagall smiled, if severely. "You're not in trouble, Mr. Weasley, just some things that have to be arranged. Come on, the faster we do this the faster we can get to the feast.."

The two siblings exchanged a look, obviously less than happy.

"To my office, if you please." McGonagall led the way and they arrived in the spartanly furnished yet welcoming office shortly after. "Professor Lupin owled ahead you'd been taken ill."

"Yes Professor. It was the Dementor." Harry said repressively. "I'm better now. Can I go?"

McGonagall blinked. "Well, I'd like you to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey first. You seem quite well informed about Dementors?"

"Luna's parents studied them, she knows quite a bit about them as well."

Madam Pomfrey bustled in and turned towards the pupils after a short nod to McGonagall. "What's wrong, have you lot been doing something dangerous again?"

Harry bristled. McGonagall spoke soothingly. "It was a Dementor, Poppy. Mr. Potter fainted and Miss Granger and the Weasleys were almost as badly affected."

Pomfrey sniffed disdainfully and exchanged a dark look with the Transfiguration teacher. "Well, they won't be the last. Setting Dementors around a school. Was anything done?"

"Professor Lupin gave us chocolate, but we ate Luna's." Hermione replied as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over her.

"You refused his chocolate? Why?" McGonagall asked sharply.

Hermione turned towards her. "Because our parents taught us not to take candy from strangers. And _honestly_ Professor, you expect us to trust a _DADA_ teacher at _this_ school?" She answered scathingly.

McGonagall's nostrils whitened and then she let out a breath. "That makes a lot of sense, actually. Just…give professor Lupin the benefit of the doubt, don't condemn him yet."

McGonnagal looked at Poppy. "How are they? Should they spend time in the Infirmary?"

"Well the chocolate, who ever provided it, it helped."

"Do they need to stay in the Infirmary then?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Pomfrey smiled down at Harry. "They need to get to the feast and have something to eat." Ron's stomach grumbled in agreement.

"I need to have a word with Miss Granger first. Please remain behind."

Harry tugged on Madam Pomfrey's sleeve. "Will you be checking on Luna Lovegood too? She fainted as well."

Pomfrey slewed round and her glare at Professor McGonagall made the older witch look away. "I will go to her immediately. Minerva, we will speak about this _later_." The two Weasleys and Harry went out of the office with her, Madam Pomfrey headed off towards the Hall, muttering something about stupid traditions.

Ron, Ginny and Harry waited outside the office door for Hermione to come out. It took quite a bit, but Hermione was unexpectedly cheerful when she emerged. 'What are you all doing here?"

Ron harrumphed. "We thought you were getting detention after the way you spoke to McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall, Ron. And no, she wanted to talk about my electives and timetable. Now lets get to the feast, we probably already missed the Sorting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**This is the direct sequel to Luna Lovegood and the Dark Portrait**

**Going up a day early since I will be home very late tomorrow and unable to upload then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon do.**

**Thanks very much to my Beta, Letomo, but all mistakes are still mine.**

**The following ways of notation may be found in this story. This is excluding whatever I need to represent chatting, texting and stuff like that. And you can thank Twilightwanderer for the Abbott and Costello. **

**Speech:** "Who's on first."

**Thought:** *_What__'__s__on__second._*

**Vision:** #_I-don__'__t-know__'__s__on__third._#

**Many thanks to AllenPitt and wolfman for recommending this story.**

**And finally many, many, many thanks to Cordyfan for the basic format that means that my stories now actually can be read normally. I'll be going back over all of the previous chapters and changing them, but it might take some time.**

_Chapter 3 Griffins and Ravens_

After his disastrous Divination class and slightly better Transfiguration class, and a more than depressing Lunch Harry was rather surprised to feel himself cheered when he heard Luna's voice behind him after Lunch.

"Hello, Harry. I heard that Professor Trelawyney predicted your death?"

"Yeah. I also have a deadly enemy, apparently." Harry replied glumly.

"Oh good! It would be rather annoying to learn after all this that he's only a half-hearted enemy and really wants to be friends. That would be rather a damper on the beginning of your friendship then, wouldn't it?"

Harry grinned. "And what about my death?"

"Apparently she does that every year, I asked Myrtle, and Professor Flitwick."

"Professor McGonagall said the same." Harry confided.

"Ah, but Harry, a good researcher tries to find as many sources to corroborate her theory as possible." Luna said sagely. "Well, I'm off to Potions. Glad you're not worrying! Bye!" Luna skipped off, rather happier than Harry at the prospect of taking Potions.

Harry smiled after her and went out of the school to take his first Care of Magical creatures class. He made a mental note to ask Luna about the Grim later. If anyone would know anything about the creature, it would be her or her father.

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Kettleburn leaned easily on a post of the paddock fence, a seven foot long oak staff in his hand. "For those who do not know me, I'm Professor Kettleburn, next to me, and he was introduced yesterday, so you have no reason not to know him, is Professor Hagrid. Now, he is my associate professor that does not mean he lacks knowledge, only practical experience as a teacher of Magical Creatures. He has fought more dangerous creatures than you can think off, seen and handled even more than that and has a deep and abiding love and respect for them."

Kettleburn grinned as Hagrid blushed. "He's also been a lot more successful at keeping himself whole while wrestling these beasties then I have, so you lot listen to him attentively!" He glared at where Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe were grinning.

"If you get hurt here, it will most likely be your own fault. Now I understand there was a coc…err…mistake with the ordering of the _Monster__Book__of__monsters_ and that the Manual was not provided with it. Who has no manual?" About ten pupils raised their hands, including Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe. Kettleburn nodded. "Professor Hagrid will note down your names and we'll send an order off Friday after all classes have been taught. Now as those of you with a Manual will have read, the Books respond to kindness, both in petting and stroking as well as with words."

He took an old, grizzled volume, filled with many bookmarks and ends of parchment from his own tatty old bag and held it up. It snorted, snuffled, seemed to look round and then started to snore. "This is my copy; I've had her for years. She gets snappy in cold weather and hates the wet as well as jungles. The point about this is that, like with all magical creatures, if you know generally what a species likes and dislikes, and later, once you've met an individual, its foibles, you will get along fine."

He pointed at Neville, who was holding his book at arms length as it snapped and slavered at him. "If you don't, you will be in trouble. Rubeus, give young Longbottom a hand, would you?"

Hagrid took the book and gently ran a soothing finger down its spine, murmuring words. The book fell open to a page and Hagrid held it out to Neville, who took it. Hagrid looked at Kettleburn, who nodded.

"Now Professor Hagrid is fetching the creatures we will be studying today and will take over the lesson. I will be assisting and I will be watching to see who pays attention and who doesn't. Is that understood?"

Hagrid smiled. "Now, you'll be wantin' to turn to the same page as young Mr. Longbottom. You jes' stroke yer book and it;'' turn right to the page yer want, page seventy-eight, on Hippogriffs!"

"Hippogriffs?" Hermione looked and sounded dreadfully excited at the prospect and soothed and gentled her book until it showed the correct page. After some practice everybody, even Neville, managed it.

Hagrid nodded and left to fetch the Creatures that would be today's lesson, which he had obviously stabled behind his hut. He returned with dozen large chains, six in each hand. To each chain a Hippogriff was attached, their rear ends and bodies those of horses, the front ends those of giant eagles and their cruel steely-greybeaks and orange yellow eyes snapping and piercing. Neville took a step back.

Hagrid let the Griffins run ahead of him, the long chains attached to padded leather collars allowing the creatures quite a lot of running room.

"Hippogriffs! Like I sed. Now, Hippogriffs can be dangerous to those that don't know how to handle them. Wha'ye have to do is be polite. They're very proud, Hippogriffs, easily offended. Don't insult one."

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. Professor Hagrid is giving instructions on how to handle today's creatures. And you aren't listening." Kettleburn stood behind the three Slytherin boys, who suddenly looked a lot less amused.

Hagrid looked at the three and continued. "Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff to make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yer allowed ter touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him sharpish. Don't look 'em in the eye until they bow."

Hagrid looked around. "So, who wan's to go firs'?" He asked hopefully.

Kettleburn cleared his throat in obvious amusement when there were no volunteers. One of the Hippogriffs reared.

Harry finally volunteered. He kept his eyes averted and bowed. The hippogriff seemed unimpressed and Hagrid looked worried until the beast suddenly decided to cooperate with his lesson and bow back. Harry rather hesitantly approached the beast and petted its head and neck, as demonstrated by Hagrid. He got applause, which was nice, in a way. Then Harry got a near heart attack when Hagrid suggest he ride the thing.

The flight was not an unqualified success, Harry much preferred his Nimbus. *_Much__smoother.__Less__smelly.__Oh,__I__think__I__'__m__going__to__throw__up.__Maybe__if__I__swing__this__way__I__can__hit__the__Slytherins.*_

The landing went rather well. He got applauded again, and people tactfully refrained from making remarks about his green face.

"Hey Potter! That colour looks good on you! Was that what you looked like after the Dementor?"

Harry groaned. _*Apparently__Luna__'__s__talk__didn__'__t__work__long.*_

Hagrid clapped his hands. "Right! Everybody find a Hippogriff!"

There was some confusion as the class split up and every pupil found a Hippogriff.

"Mr. Malfoy! Wait until it bows back before you approach! Are you affecting the Muggle way of Blonde thinking?" Kettleburn's voice rang out and Malfoy flew several feet backwards, propelled by the old Professor's wordless _Wingardium__Leviosa_ spell. Even a few Slytherins laughed.

"Now wait until the others have approached Buckbeak and then try again, politely! Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor." Draco replied sulkily.

Neville was having a great deal of trouble mounting. The Hippogrif had knelt easily, but seemed unwilling to stay down long enough for him to mount and Neville was getting nervous. Kettleburn approached the beast and patted its neck.

"Easy, old girl. He's not his mother, no matter he smells like her." He looked at Neville kindly. "Just pet her for now lad, come to me after dinner and I'll properly introduce you. I never thought her memory would be so strong as to be able to recognize you." He put a hand on Neville's shoulder and squeezed gently.

He suddenly turned round and flicked his wand, just as Hagrid did the same. Malfoy was launched and good twenty feet into the air, his arm dripping blood, a scream just coming from his mouth.

"I told you to wait Malfoy! Mordred's teeth! Rubeus, continue. I'll take the boy to the infirmary. You lot!" He eyed the Slyhterins. "Detention for letting this idiot boy injure himself. Come see me after class."

Pansy opened her mouth to protest but shut up under Kettleburn's glare. "CLASS! ATTENTION!" Kettleburn bellowed. All eyes that weren't on him yet, including the gold-orangey orbs of the Hippogriffs, turned to him. "When professor Hagrid or myself give safety instructions we expect them to be obeyed! Magical creatures can be just as dangerous as any potion or spell, if a classmate disregards those warnings, stop them and alert us. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" The last thunderous demand was enough to elicit a chorus of 'Yes sir's! '.

Kettleburn had lowered Malfoy as he spoke and cast a few wordless charms on him that had stopped the bleeding. "I'll be taking Mr. Malfoy here to Madam Pomfrey. Don't make his mistakes! Understood?"

Without waiting for an answer Kettleburn stalked off, propelling Malfoy in front of him, floating in the air, looking as flustered and embarrassed as Harry had ever seen him.

Luna scowled as her hair flicked itself out of her mouth. She then returned to the massive list of paintings in the book before her. Apparently Hogwarts housed well over three thousand living portraits and well over two hundred unmoving ones. She looked up at Myrtle, who shrugged. "We're not going to find him without more hints. Half of these are in conversational storage."

Luna sighed and closed the huge leather bound tome, a full two feet high and one broad and almost a foot thick. "You'd think a simple description would do, but no, their entire lives are interspersed to show why they are depicted with these particular attributes."

Myrtle grinned. "There are no easy answers. Just easy questions."

Luna mock glared. "Don't throw your Ravenclaw platitudes at me, Myrri!"

"Someone has to, what with all the time you spend with Gryffindors." Myrtle answered slyly. "Or a certain Gryffindor? You did seek him out after lunch to reassure him…"

Luna shrugged. "It would worry me if someone prophesied my death; I thought he could use the reassurance. I'm going to see Mr. Portrait after the after dinner study hour, will you be there?"

Myrtle smiled. "Sure. It will finally be quiet enough to get up there without everyone asking where we're going."

Luna was sitting in the library glaring at her hair. Harry stood watching for about half a minute as the girl tried to grab it and stuff an end into her mouth. Each time it flew out and out of her reach. A dandelion of blonde hair was surrounding her head and the sight was attracting attention. Draco Malfoy's for one. Malfoy's arm was lightly bandaged. He'd spent about an hour in the infirmary, mostly until the blood replenishing potion had done its work, and had then been returned to class by Madam Pomfrey and had tried to use the rest of the day to restore his lost pride.

"Hey, Lovegood! Practicing for sunflower?"

Luna turned her silvery grey eyes on the blond boy. "Hello Malfoy, how's your arm? No, I have a habit of chewing my hair and someone put a charm on it to prevent it, and I really want to chew my hair." She looked utterly woebegone and Harry grinned.

Draco blinked, not used to getting serious answers to his scathing words. Or questions about his health that were apparently sincere. "Oh. I see. Err, the arm…err… well it still hurts, despite what Madam Pomfrey said, my father will take me to see a specialist. He owled me."

"Oh, that's good. There may have been Frumplers under the Hippogriff's claws, they can cause a nasty infection and itch terribly." Luna replied.

"Hah. Sure, Lovegood. I'll remember to tell that to the Specialist."

"Gladly done." Luna nabbed a strand of hair that was just floating down, held it firmly in her fist and stuck it in her mouth. "HA! Got you!" The strand struggled against her grip and teeth and the look of concentration on her face as she tried desperately to read, chew her hair and keep hold of both her quill and the writhing blonde locks made Harry smile as he walked closer.

He reached out and gently took the hair from her mouth. "Let it go, Luna. You can't study like that."

Luna looked at him, her eyes wide and sad. "But…I need to chew it!"

Harry took out his wand and pulled out a hair of his head. "Err. _Pilus__Dentfrisius?__"_ _*You__'__ve__done__this__with__matchsticks__and__needles!__Come__on__Harry!*_The hair fluttered a bit and then shortened and became thin wooden toothpick. And then a hair again. Harry sagged. "Sorry Luna."

Luna smiled up at him. "Doesn't matter, Harry, it's the thought that counts. So, why are you in the Library?"

Harry flushed slightly at the rather accurate barb that he wasn't in the library as often as he should be and only in times of dire necessity. "Luna, what do you know about The Grim?" He asked softly.

"The Grim what, Harry?" Luna asked confused.

"The dog, the omen. That one."

"Oh. Hmmm. Not very much, but I can ask Daddy and a friend…" Luna's eyes went slightly dreamy as she planned out her research path.

"Thanks, Luna that would be great." Harry smiled gratefully.

Luna turned to him again. "You think you saw one?"

Harry blinked. "Yes. How do you know?"

"You're upset about it. I'll ask quickly, okay?" She put a hand on his lower arm. "It will be alright Harry. I promise."

Harry left the Library in a far better mood than he had entered it. He didn't notice Ginny glaring at him and Luna as if she wanted to change both of them into warthogs.

Luna closed her book and took out a parchment and started to write a letter to her father.

The ancient owl that landed on her sill alerted Jean that Molly had probably received her own letters from Ron, Ginny and Percy. Her own from Hermione had left her trembling and afraid. She gently undid the scrap of parchment around the great hairy claw and gave the owl a bit of chicken. It wheezed and ate gratefully. She also put some water in a saucer. She unfolded the parchment.

_Jean,__I__think__we__need__to__talk,__want__me__to__come__by?__At__four__o__'__clock?__Molly._ Was written in a clear if old-fashioned hand across the parchment. Jean turned it over and wrote her reply. _Molly,__I__quite__agree!__See__you__at__four._

Luna climbed the stairs to the landing feeling slightly annoyed. When she reached the landing she fell on to the provided pillow and sighed. "Myrri? Are you here?"

Myrtle flowed out of the portrait and smiled. "Just getting a hug. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Ginny is mad at me and I don't know why." Luna grabbed her hair and started to nibble and it flew out of her mouth. "Oh, Ocelot!" She glared at the portrait, who was watching her with interest.

"Can you at least give me a toothpick? Harry tried to change one of his hairs into one for me, but he couldn't do it. He got quite far though." Luna sounded impressed. "And he thinks he saw The Grim and wants to know about it, and he's sort of worried so I'd appreciate it too. Please?" Her voice had gotten rather anxious near the end of her sentence.

The Portrait let out a gentle laugh. "He didn't see The Grim."

"Oh? Well he saw something! Harry wouldn't lie about that." Luna said defending Harry.

"He saw a great big black dog, if he saw it more often several of them. Or he's picked up a familiar. Not a Grim."

"Why not? I mean, Riddle wants to kill him! He might be after him right now!"

"Luna, do you know why seeing the Grim is supposed to cause death?" The Portrait asked with a serious tone to its voice.

"It _causes_ death? I thought it was a harbinger?"

"Not quite. It rips out people's throats and then eats them. They're magical creatures, very fierce and untameable. Unlike dogs."

"Oh. So Harry is safe?"

"Yes. Harry is safe, from Grims at least. Now, tell me what has been happening with you in the holidays."

"Well the holidays were quite fun but when we came back on the train there was this Dementor and I fainted because It made me remember Mummy's death."

"_What!__"_ The portrait's voice was startled. "Tell me about these 'Dementors'. Tell me everything you know."

Jean welcomed Molly with some cookies and a pot of warm tea. "Hello Molly."

"Hello Jean. It might be fastest if we just read each others?" Molly held out two letters, one in Ron's distinctive, near illegible scrawl, the other in Ginny's girlish round handwriting. Jean in turn handed over Hermione's almost obsessively neatly written letter.

"Hope you can read them."

"I'm a dentist, I write out recipes." Jean quipped.

Molly tilted her head. "That sounds like you think it should be amusing. You'll need to explain it to me, I fear."

Jean smiled. "It means I will have no trouble with these. Let's read."

It took Molly about as long as Jean to read her letter, Hermione was rather more descriptive and verbose than Ron or Ginny. The older woman looked up, her face grim. "First I need to explain to you what Dementors are."

Jean's mouth quirked. "Actually, first I'd like to know about this 'punishment' Ginny keeps referring to. I thought you were just going to give her a talking to and make her read that book on dangerous intelligent artefacts? Hermione was quite miffed she couldn't find a copy to take with her on holiday."

Molly rolled her eyes. "That girl." She took a sip of her tea. "We had six sons, big strapping lads. And we expected Ginny to be a boy too; and here she is the first female Weasley in more than two hundred years."

"You spoiled her." Jean smiled.

Molly grimaced. "Not in the material sense." Molly looked around the well appointed kitchen a little wistfully, but without envy. "But she got out of chores her brothers didn't, got away with more naughtiness."

Jean smiled. "I'm sometimes very glad we only had one child. I'm also glad Hermione has always been more into books than tricks."

Molly giggled. "I'll tell you about my twins, Fred and George one day. They think I can't keep them apart and keep trying to pull pranks based on that."

Jean snorted. "Haven't they caught on yet?"

"I'm very good at acting clueless. But anyway, Ginny's not telling us about the Diary, well that sort of opened our eyes. So she's been doing all the chores she should have been doing. And because she's very stubborn, she didn't ask for help on how to do them the best and the easiest. And Arthur isn't very good at the one she's been assigned and _he_ taught her how." Molly rolled her eyes. "That poor girl has been in the garden non stop all the time we weren't in Egypt and _still_ my garden is overrun by gnomes."

"Hermione wrote that Ron wrote that she might go for Beater."

Molly's lips quirked. "Your phrasing is a good deal less scathing than Hermione's. That girl really does not like flying." Molly took a deep breath. "I think we should floo over and have quick talk with our children."

"Isn't that against School policy?" Jean pointed out.

"Hang school policy. If school policy includes hiring rapists as teachers, its time to change it. I want to see my children. And I think they need us. I've got a great deal of respect for Minerva McGonagall, but she's not the motherly type."

Jean nodded. "I'll come along. Do we call anybody first?"

"No, Albus will just say everything is fine. He said everything was fine last year too."

Jean smiled. "Right then. We need to go past Diagon Alley first. If we make this a habit, as I intend, I want to have some Floo powder on hand."

Molly nodded. "Of course." She smiled a little sadly. _*She__'__s__buying__me__Floo__powder,__knowing__it__'__s__really__too__expensive__for__us.__And__I__won__'__t__refuse,__because__I__want__to__go.__What__a__tangled__web__we__weave__…__*_

**End Note:**

**Next chapter two mothers at Hogwarts talking to their children. Not everything I wanted in this chapter, but I hope it suffices for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**This is the direct sequel to Luna Lovegood and the Dark Portrait**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon do.**

**Thanks very much to my Beta, Letomo, but all mistakes are still mine.**

**The following ways of notation may be found in this story. This is excluding whatever I need to represent chatting, texting and stuff like that. And you can thank Twilightwanderer for the Abbott and Costello. **

**Speech:** "Who's on first."

**Thought:** *_What__'__s__on__second._*

**Vision:** #_I-don__'__t-know__'__s__on__third._#

**Reviews are very welcome; they inspire me and are to authors what cookies are to children.**

_Chapter 4 Mother to the power of two_

The fireplace in the Headmaster's office burst into green flames and Dumbledore looked up from his writing, disturbed. "Can I help you?"

"You can let us through, Headmaster." Molly said firmly.

"Mrs. Weasley? What ever is the matter?" Dumbledore rose and went to the floo to receive his guests, waving to remove the ward that kept it blocked except for calls.

"You know very well what is the matter Albus Dumbledore! A Dementor got at the children." Molly said as she stepped through, wiping off the soot with flick of her wand and reaching out to steady Jean as she followed, flicking her clean as well "And we are here to see them."

"Mrs. Weasley, it's against school rules to…" Albus Dumbledore suddenly blinked and tried to focus on the tip of the wand that was a bare inch from his nose and about an inch more from his twinkly blue eyes.

"And it's not against school rules to hire a child rapist? You had better not get in my way, Albus, or I'll withdraw every one of my children from this school and send them to Beauxbatons, and get all my friends to do the same."

Jean nodded. "At least they'll learn one foreign language. Really, the curriculum here is dreadfully bare."

Albus moved slightly, the wand moved with him. "Err…Molly?"

"Yes, Albus?" Molly said sweetly.

"There really is no need for threats. I was going to say that I was going to make an exception." He looked keenly at the two women. "I'd invite the Dursleys if I thought it would not make matters worse. I was writing you a letter." He waved a hand and a parchment flew from his desk into it. He shook his head. "I must admit I never imagined you showing up without an invitation. Which is actually rather silly of me." He mused, thoughtfully.

Molly smiled. "Maybe a little. I assume they are all in the Common Rooms?"

Dumbledore coughed, amused. "I believe that Hermione is in the Library and that Ron and Harry are, err…out and about? And I think Ginny is moping slightly in the common room, yes." He twinkled. "Now, Molly I know you occasionally look after Rook House when Xeno is away and before I send an owl to Moscow, could you tell me if he is home?"

Molly nodded her head. "He's sitting at home, looking at a picture of Soleil, Luna and himself that Arthur took for them. He did that for a week last year and I only found out after two days. The man would have starved if I hadn't fed him."

Albus Dumbledore nodded, sadly. "Yes. I see. Well, I'm sure your children will be delighted to see you." He squared his shoulders. "I have to write a letter to Augusta Longbottom."

Molly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be relatively understanding, Albus. Now, we'll go and see to children."

Jean followed Molly out of the Headmaster's office, down the stairs and into the corridors of Hogwarts. Molly set of at a brisk walk, then suddenly came to a stop.

"Luna!"

Luna looked up from the book she was reading while walking along the corridor. Myrtle looked relieved at the distraction. "Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley." Luna replied rather vaguely. Then she returned to her book and wandered off.

Myrtle floated to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley? I-I realize it is a lot to ask, but could you talk to Luna? She's been different ever since the train and she, well, she's too cheerful."

Molly scowled. "No trouble at all dear. Did she say anything about what the Dementor did?"

Myrtle leaned in to whisper. "She had a nightmare after the feast. She kept calling out for her Maman."

Molly shook her head. "Merlin, the poor girl. Go after her, would you, dear? We'll go and talk to Ron, Ginny and Hermione and pick up Harry as well. Xeno should be here soon and maybe even Augusta Longbottom."

"Oh, good!" Myrtle waved and floated quickly after the distraught blond.

"Her mother?" Jean asked, as they walked on.

"Soleil died while experimenting with a new spell, or researching an old one, the Ministry never published its report. Luna…was there."

Jean put a hand to her mouth, horrified. "The poor girl, how horrible!"

"Yes. I just hope that Xeno will be able to get through to her."

Ginny scowled at the image she saw in the bathroom mirror, her hair hung lank and uninteresting around her face, unlike the strands of pale gold that seemed to flow around Luna's and that held Harry so captivated.

"Ginny? What are you doing?"

Ginny spun around, her eyes wide at her mother's voice. "Mum?" She ducked into her mother's arms and then stiffened. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Molly sighed. "No, you didn't. Except you still don't listen. That seems to be a family trait however. I'm not here to punish you, lovey, just to comfort." She drew her daughter close and ran a hand over the girl's hair. "And trust me; hair dyeing spells are not a good idea."

Ginny blushed looking up. "You tried it?"

"I thought your father might prefer blondes." Molly's mouth quirked. "I was wrong, he preferred her broomstick."

Ginny giggled, then sobered again. "I think Harry's in love with Luna."

Molly blinked. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"He tried to make a toothpick out of one of his hairs for her." Ginny said, downcast.

Molly raised an eyebrow. "I think you may be overreacting. Now come on, I want to talk to Ron as well."

Ginny nodded. "Hermione cried last night, Lavender told Parvati and I overheard. M-maybe…"

"Mrs. Granger is here too, we came together. The Headmaster has sent for Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood as well. But it's very good of you to think about it." Molly warmly complimented her daughter.

"Aren't you still angry with me?" Ginny asked in a tiny voice.

"No. I've been worried about you, slightly annoyed and exasperated, but not angry, not since you all got out of the hospital."

"But you had me do chores _every_ day _all_ summer!" Ginny pointed out as her mother led her out of the bathroom with an arm around her shoulder.

"No, I told you to keep the garden free of Gnomes to an acceptable level. I also told you, twice, to ask Fred and George to teach you how."

Ginny glared at her mother. "They would have pulled pranks!"

"And you'd have gotten back at them. Instead you went to your father, who I love dearly, but who can't de-gnome a garden any more than he can bake blackberry muffins." Molly pointed out dryly. "Which meant that a simple, bi-weekly chore became a great battle between you and the Gnomes." Molly paused a beat. "You lost, by the way."

"Mum!" Ginny whined. Then her face became thoughtful. "Why didn't you tell me this summer? That you weren't angry?"

"I did. I also thought all the hugs and kisses might make it clear. But your father pointed out that the sort of thrall cast by a…thing…like that Diary would not be easy to throw off." Molly pulled her daughter closer. "Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick spent days casting spells to find out if there was a part of it in you, if you were still under his influence." Molly stopped in the hallway between the bath- and common rooms and hugged Ginny.

"I-I should have told…"

"You were scared and lonely and uncertain. The only time you could have told us was right after you found out, before he first got his claws into you. After that it was a wonder you were able to even dare and try to get free."

"Ron almost got killed because of me. And the people who were petrified..."

"Ginny, you're twelve. People much more powerful and older than you were brought under his thrall. You were anxious and upset and an easy target." Molly ruffled Ginny's dark red hair. "And if you ever do anything like that again, I will make what I did to Fred after he gave Ron Acid Pops look like a day at the Quidditch match, understood?" Her voice was severe and without any trace of humour.

Ginny swallowed. "Yes, Mum." All the Weasley children remembered the punishment meted out that day. The bristles of Molly's broomstick had been eyed with great fear from that day on, but never had one Weasley intentionally hurt another after that.

Molly put an arm around Ginny. "Let's go find your brother and Harry."

The Library door opened and a strange woman in Muggle clothing came in, drawing gasps from the pupils in the room. Hermione did not look up, concentrated as she was on her work.

Jean Granger smiled a little at the sight of her daughter engrossed in her reading and studies. She pushed the spectacles further up her nose, reminding herself to thank Luna and her father again, and walked up to the table, gently reached out and picked up one of the books.

"Hey! I'm reading that! Honestly, that's just so rude…" Hermione had gone into full indignant flow before she saw who had taken the book. She gulped, dropped her quill and was in Jean's arms faster than anyone watching thought possible.

"Mum." She whispered. "Is Dad here too?"

"No, apparently someone has a difficult filling."

Hermione grinned. 'A difficult filling' was dad-speak for 'my girls need some time alone.' Iphigenia had told her that her Uncle Kyle was exactly the same.

Madam Pince coughed and Hermione nodded, leading her mother from the room. "C'mon Mum, we'll let them study in peace."

Harry and Ron were flying low and passing a ball between them, to sharpen their flying skills and Ron's keeping abilities. The sudden appearance of Mrs. Weasley by the side of the pitch halted the game.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! That is no way to fly a broom!"

Ron winced and drew himself upright, landing beside his mother, his face burning scarlet in mortification.

Molly took the broom from him and Ron cringed as Malfoy snickered. "Not old enough to go out flying, Weasley?"

Molly eyed the young Malfoy and she sniffed. "No young man, he's old enough to learn how to fly _properly_." She held her hand above the ground and the broom hovered obediently. Tucking her skirts around her, Molly mount, clinched her ankles around the shaft just above the bristles, seized the handle, took off at an angle of about seventy degrees, made a hairpin turn about three meters up, swung the broom upside down with a deft flick of her foot and with one hand outstretched roared past Malfoy, grabbing the practice bat from a surprised Goyle and swung upright again, flew straight at Ron, pulled up just in time, the bristles ruffling his hair, made a half loop and a corkscrew, flew back and came to sedate stop two feet away from her open mouthed children.

"_That_ is how you fly a broom. See that you do it properly next time, Ron."

She handed the broom back to him and Ron looked between it and his mother as if he'd just seen water burn without magic. "Where did you learn to do that?" Ron finally managed to ask.

"Doing shopping for one absentminded husband and seven children, dropping the occasional item and having to dive for it." Molly replied, smiling. Then she winked. "And I tried out for Chaser in School, but when your father nearly fainted during the trials, I gave up on it."

Fred and George, who'd run up to the field with half the school behind them, grinned. "Nevertheless,"

"That was"

"Some awesome flying."

"Indeed. It was a great disappointment to me when you decided that keeping Arthur's palpitations under control was more important than the Cup. Hello Molly." Professor McGonagall said.

Molly turned around and smiled at Minerva. "Hello Minerva. I hope you are well?"

"Quite well, thank you. If you don't mind, I'll take you to my sitting room and go for a walk while you talk with the children."

Molly nodded. "Why thank you, Minerva." She walked back to the castle, followed by her offspring. She cast a wandless _Silencio_and looked at Minerva askance. "What happened to no visits from parents during the year?"

"_Last_ year." Minerva replied dryly. "I'll advise Albus to set aside some rooms for parents to meet their children. Possibly arrange for weekend leave for special occasions." She sighed. "It will differentiate between the wizards and the –"

"Normal-born." Molly said firmly.

Minerva's mouth quirked. "Normal-born, whose parents can't apparate."

"Hmmm. Maybe we could set up some sort of rotating schedule…" Molly mused.

Minerva smiled. "What did you say to Albus by the way? He's been writing letters to all the parents about the Dementors and that he will do his utmost to keep the pupils safe. And he wrote Augusta Longbottom."

Molly winced. "I may have rather strongly told him that if he ever again allowed any of my children be in such danger without full disclosure, I would…remove certain parts of his anatomy."

Minerva let out a laugh. "Well, you certainly got his attention. And high time too. Even a few parents' weekends would ease the strain, and on the Faculty too."

Molly smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

Luna Lovegood saw the cavalcade of Weasleys enter the school again from the high window where she sat. She saw Harry being dragged in by Mrs. Weasley, She heard the greeting of Mrs. Granger. She saw the upright form of Mrs. Longbottom crossing the bridge after apparating in near the outer gates. She wasn't sure if Neville would be pleased or not. She sniffled a little, wiping away her tears quickly, before Myrtle saw them and reported to Professor Flitwick or Madam Pomfrey, or Merlin forbid, Mr. Portrait.

"So sad, Daughter of my Sun?" A warm voice asked gently.

Luna spun round, almost falling from the window seat. Her father was standing behind her, having walked up on his soft shoes, the same way he could sneak up on even the most wary of wild creatures.

"D-Daddy?"

"Hello Luna." Xenophilius extended his arms and Luna jumped into them. He caught her and swung her round, her head pressed into his shoulder, soothing her sobs. "I know little one, I know. I miss her too."

"Aren't you going to see your mother?" Penelope asked as Percy ushered a frightened first year into the Great Hall.

"I have responsibilities, Penelope." Percy replied seriously.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Going to your Mum and giving her a hug and a kiss is not going to cut that desperately into your time that you can't be back here in time to help the _entire_ staff keep an eye on them, Percy."

"Nevertheless, I feel my place is here."

"Right. Your place is here. Well, excuse me then, while I go greet your mother." Penelope stalked off, leaving Percy to stare after her in bewilderment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**This is the direct sequel to Luna Lovegood and the Dark Portrait**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon do.**

**Thanks very much to my Beta, Letomo, but all mistakes are still mine.**

**The following ways of notation may be found in this story. This is excluding whatever I need to represent chatting, texting and stuff like that. And you can thank Twilightwanderer for the Abbott and Costello. **

**Speech:** "Who's on first."

**Thought:** *_What__'__s__on__second._*

**Vision:** #_I-don__'__t-know__'__s__on__third._#

**My apologies for not updating this more often. The lack of response on FFN is not very encouraging, though I greatly appreciate the people who track or favour my stories. But please leave reviews as well.**

_Chapter 5 Apples and worms_

Minerva McGonagall stood looking in some amazement as Luna Lovegood carefully unfolded a piece of parchment containing a single wavy black hair, placed it on her desk and then reached into her bookbag to retrieve a huge, leather bound volume. The title was familiar to her, _Les__Fondations__Arithmancical__et__L__inguistique__de__l__'__Art__de__Métamorphose_, by C. de L. D'Albane. It was an old, rare and desirable book and to see it so casually carted around, festooned with slips of parchment of many colours, and odd bookmarks of many shapes and sizes, including one she was certain was an old silk stocking, set her teeth on edge.

"Miss Lovegood! How did you get hold of a work from the Restricted Section?" She asked severely.

Luna blinked up, confused. "Restricted Section?" She opened the book at the stocking.

"The only copy of this book within the walls of Hogwarts resides in the Restricted Section of the library, for consultation only." Minerva answered, trying to rein in her temper. It was a continuous disappointment to Minerva that she had never once succeeded in convincing Irma Pince to let the book outside of the library for study.

Luna carefully laid the worn stocking aside, as if it was a great treasure, allowing Minerva to see the page. The professor stared aghast at the copious marginal notes and scribbling in the previously pristine tome.

"Miss Lovegood! What have you done?" She asked with disbelief and horror in her voice.

Luna was by now looking quite confused. "I took the stocking out, like Maman taught me to?"

The entire class was looking at the conversation with great interest.

"Maman ? Oh, dear. Miss Lovegood, who made these notes?" Minerva asked with excitement in her voice.

"Great-great-great Grandmère Claire de Lune, and Great-great Grandmère Heloise, and Great-Grandmère Selene et Grandmère Lunette et Maman, Soleil." Luna's voice had taken on a distinct French accent as she spoke.

_*What__a__fool__I__'__ve__been__never__to__make__that__connection__when__Soleil__was__in__school.*_Minerva very carefully reached out a hand to touch the stocking, her heart beating very fast. "I see… And this is…"

"The stocking Great-great-great Grandmère used, oui." Luna replied placidly.

"My word. And why…why do you have this with you?"

Luna looked surprised. "You told us that if we had mastered the spells you set and done our homework, we could pursue independent studies, professor."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "You've mastered the spell for this lesson and done your homework? I see. And what is your independent study subject?"

Luna smiled placidly. "Harry tried to change this hair into a toothpick for me, and it almost did, so I'm going to find out how to do it permanently."

Minerva managed to suppress a grin. "Very good, proceed. Miss Lovegood? Do find a very safe place for that book; it's not in the restricted section for nothing."

"Yes, Professor."

"Well then, class! We shall now continue with the lesson…"

Luna stuck her wand in her hair, crossed her arms and scowled. "No."

The portrait looked down at her, amusement in its posture. "And why not?"

"You promised to teach me the language of cats. This has nothing to do with the language of cats." The young blonde witch pointed out, reasonably.

"It is a very important spell. It will help you to fight against Dementors."

"I don't want to fight Dementors! I want to talk to cats!" Luna insisted.

The portrait chuckled. "Very well. How about I teach you spells to fight Dementors some of the time and mostly about the language of cats the rest of the time?"

Luna pouted. "Oh, very well."

"Excellent. I take it you are not in the mood to study spells more?"

"Language of cats," Luna said firmly, her arms crossed.

"Language of cats it is. Please summon a suitable feline."

Luna grinned and pulled her wand from her hair, preparing the spell that would summon a cat from Hogwarts' considerable population.

"Accio CAT!" She spoke delightedly.

The Portrait groaned. "Oh dear."

There was a horrible mewing, snarling, growling noise and a clowder of cats flew through the air. More cats were being dragged up the stairs and the walls, their claws scratching and screeching uselessly against the hard stone of the balusters and the stairs. They came, individually and in groups, flying into Luna in snarling heaps of fur, claws and blazing yellow and green eyes. Luna squawked, her eyes wide and tried to ward them off, but was stunned when she was hit between the eyes by a huge, bandy legged red tom with a squashed face and then by a kitten barely six months old. Luna fell down in a daze.

When the rain of hissing, spitting felines had covered Luna completely and sat meowing at each other in annoyance the Portrait sighed and gestured. The cats were gently lifted aside and showed a scratched, bitten and guilty looking Luna.

"Yes, well. I think that the words we shall learn today will be 'I'm very, very sorry.'" The portrait said drily.

Albus Dumbledore looked out upon the great gates of Hogwarts and pondered, sipping tea made almost into syrup by the addition of a goodly dollop of molasses. He was stirring the viscous liquid with a liquorice stick.

"I cannot believe you can drink that stuff." Severus Snape said acidly as he sipped his own tea, with a few drops of lemon, standing beside the headmaster.

"It helps me think." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Helps you gain two stone a year, you mean." Severus shot back.

Dumbledore smiled. "That too. Severus, can you perhaps enlighten me as to why I suddenly decided to allow parental visits despite opposing it for decades?"

"Because you underestimated Molly Weasley. Or maybe I should say Prewett." Severus replied, taking another sip of his tea.

"How do you mean? She is a formidable witch, a canny duellist and utterly ruthless in the defence of her children. I've known that since the War."

"Yes. You however, are a Pureblood. I am a half-blood." Severus' mouth twisted at the admission. "That meant that if I were to survive in Slytherin I had to do research. The Prewett women have long passed a certain power from mother to daughter…" He took another sip, looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes were half closed and his bright blue eyes were flicking right and left as he thought. It didn't take long for the Headmaster to reach a conclusion. "Of course. How obvious, once you think about it." He chuckled, and then his eyes seemed to mist over as his gaze flicked to the hills.

"Hmmm. Isn't it. Let me point out, Albus, that the last person to try and manipulate this power did not succeed?" Severus said with some worry in his voice.

"I know it. I know it well. I was just…wondering."

Severus Snape eyed the apple on his desk with wariness. He did not know how it got there. There was no magical signature or aura around it. It seemed to be a perfectly normal apple. Green and red. It was obviously a trap. Probably sent by the Weasley Twins. It might even… no, even the Weasley Twins weren't stupid enough to make and send him a Witch Queen's Apple. His mouth quirked. _*They__might__be__able__to__make__one__… __but__they__'__d__also__know__it__wouldn__'__t__work__on__males.*_ Severus sat looking at the apple for a minute or so more, before drawing his wand and vanishing it.

Severus Snape glared at the man in front of him, his dark eyes blazing with fury and his lips pressed together to keep his mouth from snarling in a rictus of hate.

"Severus, he can't help it that the Longbottom boy is afraid of you. He was teaching him to the best of his ability-" Dumbledore spoke soothingly only to be cut off with a gesture from Snape. The potions master's gaze flicked from the DADA teacher to the Headmaster, and then he stalked out of the office, the door opening before him and magic crackling around him. The door slammed shut again, shaking in its frame.

"Well, that could have gone better." Remus Lupin sighed. "Merlin, I wish I'd stood up to James and Sirius…"

Albus sighed, suddenly looking old and tired. "You at least had the excuse of youth. I do not have even that, just the foolish mistakes of a foolish man." He looked wistfully at the door. "He never would have been purely light, but his life would have been so much easier if I just would have explained things to him, not forced him to…" He shook his head. "I'm a foolish old man."

Snape stalked down the corridor on his way from the headmaster's office, his robes billowing, face set in a thunderous expression. He rounded the corner and came face to face with two girls, one bushy haired, tanned and lightly freckled, the other pale skinned and with sun gold hair, both looking at him with wide eyes. From the corner of his eye he noted Mrs. Norris, who put up her back, fluffed her scrawny tail and hissed at the Lovegood girl.

"P-professor Snape." Hermione managed to stammer. "H-hello."

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood?"

"We are going to the library." Luna replied, looking at him with interest. "Are the Fizzlegiggs clustering, Professor? You seem to be earthing magic, sir." She asked quietly.

Snape glared at her. "Fizzlegiggs? There are no such things. Twenty points from Ravenclaw for insulting my intelligence."

Luna tilted her head. "There are such things I believe, but proving it may be difficult. However, that is not an insult to your intelligence, merely a course of investigation that needs to be set out to achieve a definite proof of the existence or non-existence of creatures that may or may not cause wizards to discharge their magic involuntarily and feed upon it as it earths. The fact that until last year nobody knew a Basilisk was hiding below the school did not mean it was not there."

Luna blinked at the two people who were looking at her strangely. Hermione seemed to be making a cutting or slicing movement in the air and Luna wondered what she meant by it. Professor Snape smiled, nastily, at Hermione, who blushed and hid behind her hair.

"You are right, Miss Lovegood. If at the end of this year you can prove to me that such creatures exist, I will return those twenty points to Ravenclaw and tell the Headmaster to award you at least two hundred more. If you fail to do so…" He leaned forward, a menacing scowl on his face. "I will take fifty more points." He smirked at Luna's stunned expression. Then his face went blank as the girl threw her arms around him and squealed.

"Oh thank you Professor! Now I know what I should research this year!" Luna happily skipped off. Snape glared after her, noting from the corner of his eye that Miss Granger seemed to be doing the same. He wondered why.

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his private office, marking and occasionally refreshing his mind with reading an article or two in a potions journal. He blinked. Hermione Granger had signed her essay, as usual, but instead of a dot there was a little heart over the i in her first name. He growled and crossed it out, subtracting a few points from her total, driving it down. _*Idiot__girl.__The__one__pupil__in__her__House__who__actually__can__think__and__she__'__s__gone__all__silly.*_

Remus Lupin was backed against the wall in the Headmaster's office, his face pale and his eyes wide in near panic. A tall, elderly woman was facing him, her long horse face and huge yellow teeth very close to his own. _*Wolves__are__not__afraid__of__horses,__neither__are__men!.*_ He looked at the wobbling red flamingo and swallowed. _*Except__when__the__horse__solidly__trounced__you__several__times.*_

"So the only thing you could think of to make Professor Snape look ridiculous was to dress him up like me?" Augusta Longbottom asked in a dangerously soft tone of voice.

Remus quailed. The first time he and the others had gone over to visit Frank at his old family home, all of the Marauders had thought Frank Longbottom's awe and fear for his mother was a bit silly. Those thoughts had died quickly when that tone of voice, and Lady Augusta's broom, had been applied to a haughty Sirius Black, who'd stopped being haughty very, very quickly.

The last time he'd heard that voice it had been used on James and Lily when Augusta had caught them in one of Longbottom Manor's guest bedrooms before they were married. After that… James and Lily had gotten engaged very hastily, and both had needed cushioning charms to sit for a day or two. Remus nodded. "Yes Ma'am, but in my defence you did always say I was dumber than a post."

Augusta snorted. "Yes. It seems I was right." She glared at Remus. "Your little tricks to get my grandson up to snuff had better work, boy." She ran a hand down the parrot-headed umbrella and smiled. "Or else…"

Remus nodded fervently. "I will do my utmost, Lady Augusta."

"See that you do. Now, I'm off to see my grandson. Behave."

Remus wiped the cold sweat of his brow and wondered what a Boggart would change into if he met one now…

"Here is your essay, Miss Granger. As usual, verbose and filled with information that anyone who can read and think can find, regurgitated with the slightest appearance of understanding." Snape leaned towards the bushy haired third year. "And kindly refrain from cluttering your work up even further with ridiculous symbols. Five points from Griffindor."

Hermione took in the crossed out heart and flushed a deep scarlet red, gripping the edge of the desk, her eyes down. "Yes, sir."

"Good. At least you show some understanding."

"Severus! A word." Minerva's voice was icy as it came from the door to her office.

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "No if you please, Minerva?"

Minerva dragged him inside by his sleeve. "You don't rate one. What in Merlin's name did you do to Miss Granger, Severus? She's been crying off and on for days! You may not have liked the fact the girl had a crush on you, but this was not the way to deal with it!"

"I did what was necessary, Minerva. Like I always do." Snape said quietly.

Minerva was about to rip into him when she saw, for a fleeting instant, the look in his eyes, before the sneering, dark curtain swished closed again to hide his soul. She merely nodded. "Kindly be so good as to not disturb her further, she's in a fragile enough condition as it is."

Snape sneered. "Don't worry Minerva; I won't break your little Griffin." He strode out of her office, robes billowing. Minerva looked after him, thoughtfully.

_Early October_

Draco was whispering to a group of Slytherins as Professor Lupin passed him in the Hallway. "Look at him; he dresses worse than our old House elf." Harry glared impotently at the Malfoy heir, unable to express his anger at the disrespect, no matter his own ambiguous feelings about Lupin.

Luna, nose in a book, passed the Slytherin group. "Yes, Dobby was able to throw your father down a corridor too."

Draco hissed. "I'll get you for that, Lovegood!"

Luna blinked. "Get me? Why? Are we playing tag? Or Kiss Chase?"

Draco flushed bright red as several of the Slytherin girls tittered. He rubbed his arm and glared at Luna, incoherent with anger.

Luna looked at him alarmed. "I thought your father took you to see a specialist. Didn't you tell him about the Frumplers?"

"No, Lovegood. I didn't tell him about your imaginary animals." Draco said repressively.

Luna stuffed her book in her bag and grabbed Draco's arm. The boy was so amazed he allowed it, and even looked on as Luna peeled back the layers of clothing that covered the place of his injury.

"It's all red. That's not good." Luna scowled at Draco. "You should have told the doctor. Come on, we'll go see Professor Kettleburn."

"Kettleburn? He'll just say there's nothing wrong with me!" Draco pulled his arm back.

"Your arm is red, Malfoy, it should be just as pale as the rest of you." Luna retorted, snagging his hand and pulling. Several of the Slytherin girls grinned again. "Come on, we can catch him before he goes into the hall for lunch." Ignoring Draco's protests, Luna dragged him off, Crabbe and Goyle hurrying along behind them. The Slytherin girls, now considerably less amused, followed. "Professor! Professor Kettleburn! Malfoy's arm gets red when he's excited!"

Minerva McGonagall snorted and Filius almost let out a giggle at Draco's mortified expression.

Kettleburn did not seem amused. "Show me." He held out a hand and took the boy's arm, looking him the eye. Draco gazed back, palely and defiantly.

"Hmph, just as broken a wand as your old man. I wouldn't wonder if the rumours were true and you're not really a Malfoy. If I was your mother…" Kettleburn said dismissively.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BASTARD!" Draco yelled; his face contorted in fury.

Kettleburn ignored him, eyes on the boy's arm. "Morgana's Migraine… POPPY! MALFOY HAS FRUNNELWORM!" He grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and grinned down at him. "Don't worry lad, we'll have them out of you in a few minutes, if the potion is on hand… Hmmm" He stuck his head around the door. "Ah, professor Snape is headed over here already. Come on lad."

Luna looked at the old professor with huge, hopeful eyes. "Yes, Miss Lovegood, you may come along, but only if Mr. Malfoy does not object." He looked at Draco, who, still white with anger, shook his head.

Kettleburn led the still livid Malfoy away, a hand firmly on his shoulder. "I apologize for what I said, Mr. Malfoy, but I needed you angry to be certain, and the best way to get a Malfoy angry is to impugn their family honour. No Malfoy has ever broken his given word."

Draco blinked. "Oh. Err. It worked." He rubbed the back of his head, looking confused and uncertain.

"Hmmm. Don't worry lad, I know both your parents, you look like both of them and I doubt very much if the rumours are true considering what they got up to while they were still here." Kettleburn grinned.

Draco blinked once or twice. "My Father told me he and Mother always behaved with the utmost decorum while at school."

Kettleburn lifted a burned and scarred eyebrow. "If they can tell you that in front of me and Professor Flitwick without blushing, I'll give you a Golden-tailed Peacock."

Luna frowned, thoughtfully. "That will be hard to arrange, it would have to be at the station, or in Diagon Alley…"

Kettleburn lifted an eyebrow. Draco looked stunned. "Lovegood, what are you blathering about?"

Luna looked at him, and then shrugged. "Daddy says to never fear to tweak the nose of authority. And I like Golden-Tailed Peacocks."

Draco Malfoy gave her an odd look. "Of course Lovegood. Of course."

Severus Snape was scowling at the apple on his desk. An apple had appeared on his desk every day since the first week if Term. It was getting to be worrisome. He'd analysed each and every one of them extensively, reducing them to their constituent parts in his private laboratory, running tests that only the best potions masters could manage, as well as using his extensive knowledge of curses and the Dark Arts. Finally he'd asked Filius to check them for charms as well as curses and Minerva for Transfigurations. Both had done so with slight smirks, assuring him they were perfectly normal, healthy apples. Minerva had made him eat one, saying he looked peaky. He folded his hands under his chin and gazed at the offensive fruit.

"You told Harry he is going to die. The boy is frightened and uncertain enough as it is. You told him The Grim was after him." Albus Dumbledore said with exasperation and anger in his voice, sipping his syrupy tea.

Sybil Trelawney added a dash of gin to her tea and tasted it, adding another dash. Dumbledore looked on disapprovingly.

"That is because he will. I know the prophecy I made, Albus. You didn't really think that I was so incapable a Seer as not to be able to recall them if I had to?" She replied calmly. "And some great black dog is in his future. It may be a familiar for all I know. But Harry Potter will die, must die, if Vol… Riddle must."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond but Sybil forestalled him by raising a hand. "He will die and he must die, you and I both know it. At least this way I will have told him, even if he thinks I'm a batty old fraud. I will have that much."

"Sybil, why don't you use your talent in a more controlled fashion, guide yourself through meditation…" Albus tried.

"Do you know why I wear these glasses, Albus?" Sybil asked, sipping her tea.

"I assume you have bad eyesight?"

"When I was younger, I was very enthusiastic about my Curse. I guided it through meditation and dream quests, reading and the use of many devices far more reliable than any I teach. And the things I saw…" She looked at her empty cup and sloshed it full of gin from her flask, drinking it down. "Even the greatest Mediwitch can't grow back eyeballs perfectly if you've clawed them from your face and let the sockets weep for a week or two." Sybil rose and smiled at Albus. "Thanks for the lovely tea, Albus. We should do this again sometime."

With shaking hands, Albus Dumbledore poured a very tiny measure of well aged Firewhiskey in a crystal tumbler and drank it down in a single gulp, grimacing.

_October 28th 1995, Hogsmeade Weekend_

Harry glumly left the common room to find something to do while Colin Creevey gushed behind him. Shoulders slumped he made his way through the corridors. Study was the last thing on his mind. He heard footsteps and was about to dive into a side corridor only to notice there were none. He sighed, resigned to his fate. He perked up considerably when he saw who was approaching him, blonde head bowed over a book, humming and skipping lightly. He stopped her before she walked into a wall. Myrtle, floating behind Luna with a decidedly harassed expression, gave him a relieved look.

"Luna, you really shouldn't read while walking." Harry gently chided her.

"But there's just so much to read! I need to find a way to prove to Professor Snape that there are creatures that make wizards discharge their magic and then feed upon it!" Luna replied dreamily. "It's so exciting! Such a wonderful assignment!"

Myrtle shrugged helplessly at Harry. Harry grinned. "Well, I'm glad you have something to do."

Luna blinked, and then her brow furrowed. "Oh… You should be in Hogsmeade. Harry, why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

Harry scowled. "Because I'm not allowed. I don't have a pass."

"Oh. I see. Why not?"

"Because my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't sign it. They are my guardians. No pass, no visit."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Ummm…would you like to walk through the castle with us?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, but put the book away."

Luna nodded and skipped along beside the slouching and sulking Harry. "I heard you got Malfoy cured. I didn't think there was anything really wrong with him." Harry finally said.

"He had Frumplers, or Frunnelworms. They feed on negative emotions and eventually kill you. It's quite painful." Luna said softly. "They sometimes live under the nails of predatory magical beings, such as Hippogriffs." She perked up. "Professor Kettleburn has decided to teach a class on magical parasites and such, and I got fifty points for Ravenclaw." Then she pouted. "But I won't get the class until next year."

Harry smiled. Somehow it was very hard to be upset with Luna, or upset around her. Behind the two of them, Myrtle smiled.

**End note: **

**As you can see my tampering has forced the first Hogsmeade Weekend onto another day, Halloween in 1995 fell on Tuesday. For all you Harry Potter purists, if you are a purist, why are you reading this? ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**This is the direct sequel to Luna Lovegood and the Dark Portrait**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon do.**

**Thanks very much to my Beta, Letomo, but all mistakes are still mine.**

**The following ways of notation may be found in this story. This is excluding whatever I need to represent chatting, texting and stuff like that. And you can thank Twilightwanderer for the Abbott and Costello. **

**Speech:** "Who's on first."

**Thought:** *_What__'__s__on__second._*

**Vision:** #_I-don__'__t-know__'__s__on__third._#

_Chapter 6 The Malfoy Ritual_

Penelope Clearwater glared at her possible Intended with a look of exasperation. "Really, Percy! That is what you told Harry? That he wasn't missing anything and then you praised everything about Hogsmeade? And then you sent him to bed? You have all the tact of a dragon feeding in a Familiar shop!"

"Penelope, I was just trying to cheer him up."

"Well, you failed. Abysmally."

"Penelope…"

"What's happened to you, Percy? When we were in second year you pulled pranks on McGonagall. Now you hardly dare breathe without her permission! You used to put other people first, now all you seem to do is pontificate." She turned round, her arms crossed.

Behind her, Percy blinked and drew his shoulders back. "I have responsibilities now, Penelope. I can't act just for myself."

"Responsibility does not give you a charter to be a prat! Think before you speak." Penelope walked away, leaving Percy standing looking behind her, confusion and anger in his eyes.

Draco Malfoy had left Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy in Honeydukes with a small bag of Galleons and was making his way to a small copse of trees just outside Hogsmeade. No one followed him; the entire area was guarded by Dementors after all, what harm could come to him? Lucius Malfoy stood in a small clearing, his cane in front of him, and both hands on the head. "Draco."

"Father," Draco replied.

Lucius held out his hand and Draco took it. Lucius twisted slightly on his heel and then they were there, Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Draco took a steadying breath to suppress his nausea and followed his Father inside the Manor. Lucius led him down a set of stairs and then another, touched a pillar that was like all the others and then a flagstone on the floor, back up the stairs until they came to a well plastered wall. Lucius took the Malfoy wand out of his cane and put it in a hole in the plaster. "Semper fidelis." He whispered; his voice hoarse with emotion. A crack appeared in the plaster and a door swung open. There was a small room behind the door, dry and musty. A block of stone sat in it, with a sword stuck in it and a circlet lying upon it. Lucius drew Draco inside.

"Every Malfoy male is taken to this room on All Hallow's Eve of the year he turns thirteen." Lucius spoke. "This is the room in which lies the evidence of our treachery." His voice was quiet, dignified and filled with a deep sadness. "We are the Forsworn, and that we must remember. Are you ready?"

Draco nodded. "I am, Father." He took a deep breath.

"Then we will begin." Lucius said. "Whose was it?"

"He who is gone."

"Who shall have it?" Lucius asked.

"He who will come."

"What shall we give for it?"

"All that is ours." Draco replied firmly.

"Why should we give it?"

"For the sake of the trust that was broken."

"How long shall we wait?"

"Till penance is done."

"What were we once?"

"The Ushers that served."

"What are we now?"

"We are the Forsworn."

"What will we be?"

"The Ushers once more."

"When will that be?"

"When the Vicars return."

"How will we serve?"

"With all that is ours, with all of our blood, with all of our strength."

"So be it."

Draco shivered and bowed to the crown and the sword and followed his father out of the small room, watched as the door was closed and then felt his father's arms enfold him. "I'm proud of you, Draco. And I love you, my son."

"I love you too, dad."

Lucius hugged his son for a minute. "Shall I take you back to Hogsmeade? Or do you want to see your mother."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Lucius chuckled. "A stupid question, and your mother would kill me. She's in the Green drawing room."

Draco hesitated. "Will you read from The Great Bard, Dad?"

Lucius smiled indulgently. "If you want me to. Come on son, your mother has missed you very much and I need to have you back in Hogsmeade soon."

Luna skipped and Harry slouched and Myrtle floated. They talked of small, unimportant things, like homework and the way Professor Flitwick sometimes absentmindedly hovered places when he was in a hurry.

"Can we go visit Hedwig? I like her." Luna asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure, let's go. I haven't petted her in a while."

"Err, just a minute. Wait here." Luna ran off.

Harry gazed after her. "Where did she go?" He asked Myrtle.

The ghost girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'd say the little moon's room."

Harry flushed a little. "Oh, right."

"Harry? Myrtle?" They looked around and saw Professor Lupin looking around the door "What are you doing here? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"I'm floating." Myrtle replied.

Harry smiled at the ghost's reply, but sobered as he himself answered. "They're in Hogsmeade."

"Hmm. Would you like to come in and look at next lesson's subject? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow."

"I'm waiting for Luna to come back, but after that sure, sir." Harry replied after exchanging looks with Myrtle. _*As__if__Luna__would__pass__up__a__chance__to__study__any__type__of__creature__up__close.*_ Harry thought indulgently.

Myrtle shook her head. "Most magical creatures get unhappy with ghosts being too close. _And_ the Lady wants to see me. All I did was shout 'boo' at Professor Trelawney. It's not my fault she can't see into the future well enough to avoid tripping with surprise." She rolled her eyes. Lupin and Harry exchanged looks.

Luna returned, a little breathless.

"Hello Miss Lovegood. I was about to show Harry my Grindylow. Would you care to join us?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes please!" Myrtle nodded her goodbyes and floated off, a little sulkily.

Lupin opened his door and waved. Luna entered but Harry looked at the man oddly. Luna grinned at him over her shoulder.

"It's a lesson, Harry. Professor Lupin is showing the good sense of not inviting anyone in, no matter how well he knows them. We might be vampires, see."

Lupin smiled. "Well spotted, Miss Lovegood, two points to Ravenclaw.

Luna nodded and smiled before looking at Harry who shrugged. "Sure, we can visit Hedwig later."

A small, black kitten hissed at Luna as the girl stepped over the threshold, and took off, running between Harry and Lupin. Lupin looked after it in some surprise. "How odd. I've been trying to get Miss Bones' kitten to leave for a while now, it never would."

He looked at Luna, who flushed. "I may have accidentally hurt her. I'm very sorry."

Harry and Luna watched the Grindylow swim in its huge tank in the corner as Lupin pottered around, looking for something. Several empty cages stood around as well, and a large glass enclosure occupied a corner, which to Harry's confusion contained several trees and a dolmen.

"Professor Kettleburn had the Grindylow shipped in, but he keeps telling me I have to store the creatures I teach about in my office." Lupin said good-naturedly, gesturing at the Grindylow. "I'm half sure I'm being pranked, but actually they are quite interesting to have around."

Luna put her hand against the glass and the Grindylow did the same, its long spindly fingers at least half as long again as Luna's. It was silvery green in colour and had sharp little horns. Harry moved to stand next to her and it bared its pointed teeth and ducked into a cluster of weeds.

Lupin moved to stand behind them, his arms crossed. "We shouldn't have too much difficulty with the Grindylow, you saw its fingers?"

Harry nodded.

Lupin spread his own fingers. "They try and grab you with them; they're very strong, but also brittle."

Luna gasped. "Y-you mean you'll break them?" She asked with tears in her large, silvery grey eyes.

Lupin suddenly looked guilty. "Yes, I fear so."

"So every pupil…" Luna waved at the Grindylow, whirling in place in the tank, fingers clawing at a few fish Lupin had placed within it as food. "Will break that poor thing's fingers and then you'll heal it again? And then what?"

Lupin shrugged a bit embarrassed. "There will be no use for it after the school year." He admitted.

Luna swallowed heavily and nodded. "I-I see…"

Harry glared at the DADA teacher and hugged Luna close.

Lupin sighed. "I'm sorry Luna. But Grindylows are considered dangerous for a reason; this one nearly drowned a Muggle child."

"Normal." Luna said, sniffling. "They're normal people, not Muggles.

Lupin looked a bit amazed at being corrected by a pupil, but kept silent until Luna's sniffles had died down a bit.

"Can I offer you some tea? I was about to have a cup. I only have bags, I'm afraid." He offered half-apologetically.

Harry looked at Luna, who nodded and hauled a polka dotted handkerchief from her pocket, wiping her eyes and her nose before stuffing it away again.

Lupin tapped his wand to the kettle, which spouted steam. He poured the hot water in the teapot and hung in the bag. He looked over his shoulder at where Harry was standing, close to Luna, who was looking at the large glass tank that was filled with tree trunks, earth and a tinkling stream. Small blue winged creatures flitted around the enclosure. Luna was humming at them and they were replying, all four of them hovering just in front of the blonde. Lupin smiled.

"Here you go; tea." Lupin handed a mug to each.

Lupin reached back and grabbed his own mug. As the two children looked at the hovering fairies, Lupin took out an earthenware crock covered with a plate and took out a piece of honeycomb which he put into the terrarium. The blue fairies attacked it voraciously.

"Why do you keep these? They aren't a danger," Luna said quietly.

"Well, they keep appearing, looking for the 'Little Mistress' and the Headmaster has asked me to capture them and release them back in Cornwall. At first I did that whenever I had one, but now I wait until I have several." He scowled at the fairies good-naturedly. "I think they like Apparating, they keep coming back."

"Oh. I can ask them to stay in Cornwall until I can visit them during the Hols." Luna said. She hummed and whistled at the fairies, who bobbed and hummed, happily stuffing their faces with honeycomb.

Luna reached into her pocket and took out a pastille of chocolate that looked like it had melted and re solidified on a few occasions, took of the wrapper and dropped the small bit into the tank, after looking for permission to Lupin, who nodded.

Harry grinned as the little fairies clustered around the chocolate.

"Hmmm. I think I can report to the Headmaster that if we let you feed them chocolate they should leave." Lupin said with a smile. "How exactly did you become the Mistress of a Clewd of fairies?"

"Well, I saved them from Lockhart. And I fed them chocolate." Luna replied matter of factly. "But too much chocolate is bad for them, so I _can__'__t_ feed it to them whenever they want it."

Lupin exchanged a glance with Harry, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Quite." He noticed that Harry had drained his cup. "Well, at least you needn't worry about tea leaves with this tea, Harry."

Harry looked at the professor and the man's lips twitched slightly. "Professor McGonagall told me."

Harry smiled back, a bit wanly.

"Is anything worrying you, Harry?" Lupin asked as he hefted the tea pot in a questioning gesture.

Harry held out his cup for a refill. "No." Harry took a sip. "Why didn't you let me fight the Boggart?" He asked suddenly, after a moment's silence.

Lupin blinked. "I thought it was obvious Harry. I thought your Boggart would be Voldemort." His mouth quirked. "I didn't think he'd fit in well with the other staff."

Harry blinked. "Oh, right. That makes sense. But I don't think it would have been him."

"Not Voldemort?" Lupin seemed surprised. "Then what?"

"I-I… on the train, I remembered the Dementors." Harry replied.

"Ah. Actually that's quite commendable. The only thing you fear is fear itself." Lupin said after a little thought.

"Or a soul-sucking demon," Luna observed, before humming at one of the blue fairies that was trying to get airborne with a hugely fat stomach, bloated with honey.

"Or that," Lupin easily agreed. There was a knock on the door and Lupin called out. "Come in!"

Snape came in, carrying a goblet, steam rising from it. He eyed Harry with utter disdain, halting slightly a barely visible stutter in his smooth glide, as he saw the boy. But he granted Luna a grudging nod.

"Ah, thank you Severus, Thank you very much indeed. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape put the goblet down, his dark eyes flickering between the room's three occupants.

"I was just showing Luna and Harry my Grindylow. And they discovered the Fairies, and the fairies have found their Mistress." He waved a hand at Luna, who flushed. "Would you care to join us?"

"Very interesting," Snape said, not looking at the Grindylow, his eyes fixed on Lupin. "Drink that soon, Lupin. Miss Lovegood, one of your blue nuisances is flying through the dungeons. Kindly come and fetch it, I have no desire to chase after it." He turned back to Lupin. "I made an entire cauldronful, should you need it."

"Thank you, Severus; I shall probably need to take some more tomorrow. Thank you very much."

"Not at all," Snape said, but Harry felt a shiver run down his back at the look in his eyes as he looked at Lupin before leaving.

Lupins sighed and picked up the goblet, grimacing as he sniffed it. "It's really rather kind of Professor Snape to brew this for me, its complex and I've never been much of a brewer." He took a sip and his grimace worsened. "Absolutely foul." He took a second sip and then another.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I've been feeling a bit under the weather and this is the only thing that helps, Lupin replied. "Professor Snape really is very good at potions, you can learn a lot from him."

"He's also very fond of the Dark Arts," Harry said darkly.

"Hmm, I believe he is quite knowledgeable about the subject," Lupin said, taking a big gulp, his eyes crossing at the taste. "I wish sugar didn't ruin it."

"Some people believe he would do anything to get the Defence against Dark Arts job." Harry tried again.

"He probably would be quite good at it, as I said, he's very knowledgeable," Lupin replied, taking another gulp. He drained the goblet. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to get to work on next week's lessons. I do hope you will be by again. Oh, and Miss Lovegood, do try and keep your clewd in check." He winked at Luna, who nodded solemnly and put her mug in the small sink before leaving. Harry followed suit, casting one glance over his shoulder, to see that the goblet was still smoking.

Hedwig hooted when they came in, and flew of her perch to bat her wings at Harry before settling on his shoulder. Luna gave him an annoyed look. "When were you here last, Harry?"

"Err… a few days ago?"

"Oh, Harry! She's such a wonderful and beautiful owl! You should visit her far more often. If I had my own owl, I'd visit her every day. Hello Hedwig." Luna reached out a hand and Hedwig bobbed her head, letting the girl pet her.

An indignant little hoot came from above and then Dodger flew down, landing on Luna's shoulder, demanding attention. "Hello, little fellow." Dodger hooted indignantly and nipped at Luna's fingers. "Ouch! Dodger!" Luna glared at the bird and Dodger glared back.

Harry laughed. "I don't think he likes being called little."

"Hmph. Well, he shouldn't nip." Luna glared at Dodger, before reaching into a pocket, fishing out a scrap of parchment and scribbling on it with a pencil she pulled from her hair and tying the parchment to Dodger's leg. The little owl eyed her suspiciously.

"Take that to Hermione," Luna said firmly. Dodger eyed her again, hooted and flew off.

"So what did you write?" Harry asked curiously.

"That for self-protection I was sending her that little owl." She turned to Harry. "So, how have you been, now that you know the Grim isn't stalking you?"

"Better. I do wish Trelawney would stop looking at me as if I were going to drop dead any minute."

"Predictions of death are quite usual among Seers. Daddy has quite a large collection of Prophecy."

"Well, I find it's still not very comfortable to know that I'm going to die."

"I find it very comfortable," Luna said. "One day I will lay down my grey and weary head and then I can rest, and see Maman again," she added quietly. "We all must one day die, Harry." She put a gentle hand on his arm. "But that does not mean we cannot mourn and miss does who have gone before, untimely or otherwise."

Harry swallowed. "Yeah. Sure."

Luna tilted her head. "Have you ever been able to cry for them, Harry? Your parents? You can't have many memories of them."

"Luna… I…" Harry tried.

"You can mourn what you never had or knew, Harry. We feel bad for things that happened to other people. You can feel bad about the things that happened to yourself," Luna said, quietly.

Harry glared at her. "Will you stop it!"

"No. Today of all days, I will not stop it." Luna took a deep breath. "I still cry every year on the day Maman died. There's no shame in it Harry."

Harry looked at her stoically. "I don't remember them. What should I mourn?"

"That you don't remember them. Of course." Luna blinked.

"Yeah. Sure." Harry gave Hedwig a pat on the head and walked away.

Luna shook her head at Hedwig. "He's really very stubborn, Hedwig." Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head. "Hedwig… would you mind taking a letter to my Daddy?"

"Hermione! Ron!" Luna scurried to catch up with Ron and Hermione as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

The two Gryffindors stopped and looked around. Luna stopped as she neared them, quite breathless. "Are you going to talk to Harry? I need to as well."

Hermione blinked. "Why?"

"I have some things for him." She waved a large, bulky envelope.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Sure, wait for us in Calder's Nook," Ron said.

Luna giggled. "That's where my Maman and Dad first kissed."

Ron flushed and Hermione grinned. "Why Ron, you sly dog."

"Mione!" Ron complained, before stalking off to the Fat Lady. He returned a few minutes later with an angry looking Harry.

"What do you want, Luna?"

"Maman was a great Quidditch fan and I asked Daddy if there was something you might like." She handed over the envelope. Harry took it suspiciously, before upending it. A large scrapbook fell out, with 'Hogwarts Quidditch-Gryffindor' written on it in a graceful, cursive script. Harry caught it and it fell open, showing a young man with glasses and wild black hair and a pretty young woman with flaming red her and green eyes, grinning and mugging at the camera. The boy was in Quidditch gear, Gryffindor colours, and the girl was straightening his collar.

Harry swallowed. Luna put a gentle hand on his arm. "You can keep it Harry. Maman would have wanted you to have it."

"Luna… why don't we look at it together?" Harry suggested. Ron was giving Luna a strange look and Hermione was busy getting some grit out of her eye.

"If you want, Harry." She turned to Ron and Hermione. "Did you have fun in Hogsmeade? It's really quite odd you know, I've been there dozens of times with Daddy and now I'm at Hogwarts I can't visit it anymore."

Harry blinked before smiling. "Yeah, tell us. Did Dodger nip anyone?"

Hermione glared. "He was perfectly well behaved."

They exchanged stories of their day. Harry was given a large amount of candy his friends had bought for him. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed quite worried about Lupin drinking Snape's potion.

Luna sighed. "Really, don't you Gryffindors ever think? Professor Lupin is the DADA teacher and well able to detect poisons. Almost every potion used in the infirmary is made by professor Snape. Professor Lupin obviously had the potion before. And if there was anything wrong with it, he would have noticed. Not to mention that professor Dumbledore would frown upon one faculty member poisoning another."

Hermione let out a breath. "You're right, Luna. Honestly Harry, you had me going there for a minute. Snape murdering Lupin at the school? Hah!"

"But… the way he looked at him!" Harry tried.

"Well, he _does_ want the DADA job. And he did suggest that Neville dress up Professor Snape as an old woman with bad taste in clothes." Luna said. "I imagine most of us would be quite upset by that too."

Harry's mouth quirked. "Yeah. I suppose I would. It's just… Snape."

"Daddy says he's brilliant at potions, the best in centuries, maybe. He worked together with Maman on some things. I remember him coming to the house." Luna supplied.

Ron gaped. "Snape was friends with your mother?"

Luna blinked. "I don't know about friends, but they worked together."

Hermione shook her head. "Well, I must admit I can't really imagine that. But anyway, it's almost time for dinner."

Luna yawned as Penelope guided the Ravenclaw second years into the great hall. She cast a glance at the mezzanine and thought about climbing up there, to at least have some peace, but feared it would draw too much attention. She saw the Headmaster wave his wand and the rather ugly purple sleeping bags appear. They smelled rather mouldy and she sighed. _*Probably__transformed__from__some__old__supplies__and__summoned__here.__Impressive,__but__I__wish__he__had__a__better__colour__sense,__and__knew__more__cleaning__spells.*_She ran her own wand over the sleeping bag and the dank smell disappeared as the cleaning spell her mother had taught her took effect, another flick of her wrist changed the colour to bright yellow, a trick she had learned from Mrs. Weasley. She took off her robes and muttered another spell, this time one learned from her father, on one of their camping trips. Rather absentmindedly she also cast a few repelling wards and a ward against snoring. She loved her father, but he did snore. _*I__do__hope__the__Fat__Lady__gets__restored__soon.__That__wasn__'__t__a__very__nice__of__Sirius__Black.*_

Penelope exchanged looks with several of the other Prefects. One of them shrugged and started to imitate Luna. Not all of them would be up at the same time and some comfort would be nice.

**End note: **

**Some of you may recognize the beginning of the Malfoy ritual from The Musgrave Ritual by Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not own this text, nor claim to do so, if there are any owners I assume them to be the descendants of Sir Arthur. And be kind and let me know what you think. And for those of you who worry about Percy, patience all will eventually be revealed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**This is the direct sequel to Luna Lovegood and the Dark Portrait**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon do.**

**Thanks very much to my Betas, Letomo and EllandrahSylver, but all mistakes are still mine.**

**The following ways of notation may be found in this story. This is excluding whatever I need to represent chatting, texting and stuff like that. And you can thank Twilightwanderer for the Abbott and Costello. **

**Speech:** "Who's on first."

**Thought:** *_What__'__s__on__second._*

**Vision:** #_I-don__'__t-know__'__s__on__third._#

_07 Witches and Broomsticks_

"What is this, Miss Lovegood?" Snape waved the starfish shaped parchment she'd handed him.

"A request to brew in the Potions lab after class, sir," Luna said.

"Brew after class? Brew what?"

"An experimental potion, sir."

"Lovegood, I only let people brew after class who are working on their OWLS and NEWTS. I doubt that includes you."

"Oh. I'll need to find a different place then."

Snape scowled. "No, Miss Lovegood, you may not. Brewing outside the assigned areas is strictly forbidden."

"Oh. Is there no way for me to brew after class?"

"Not unless you get detention, Miss Lovegood," Snape sneered. "But this week's detention is brewing Scrubbing Lotion for Mr. Filch."

"Oh. Okay," Luna stuck out her tongue at the Professor and then made a face at him.

Snape blinked. "Miss Lovegood…" He sighed. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, and detention." _*I__should__send__you__to__serve__detention__with__Filch.__But__admit__it,__Severus,__you__'__re__curious__what__she__wants__to__do.*_

Luna Lovegood was scowling at her cauldron and Severus Snape was scowling at Luna Lovegood. Behind her three small cauldrons bubbled, each with its own pile of ingredients next to it. They did not have her attention, bar the occasional well executed turn that allowed her to add the proper ingredients to the scrubbing lotion.

"Miss Lovegood, what is this?" He picked up one of the orange berries that lay beside the cauldron.

"A berry from a Mountain Ash, Professor," Luna replied as she carefully dropped two crushed rye grains into the bubbling liquid in the cauldron.

"I can see that, Miss Lovegood." Snape sneered.

"Then why did you have to ask, sir?" Luna looked up, confused, while stirring the purple liquid with a wooden stirring rod.

Snape gritted his teeth. "I meant, Miss Lovegood, what the berries, which have absolutely nothing to do with the potion I set for this detention, are doing on your desk."

"Oh, I'm making something different," Luna said as if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

Snape counted ten Thestrals. "And why do you think I would allow you to make something different, Miss Lovegood?"

"Oh, I am making the scrubbing lotion too; it's on the desk behind me. Myrtle is monitoring that." Luna pointed upwards. Myrtle, floating serenely near the ceiling, smiled down at Snape.

"I see. And what else _are_ you making, Miss Lovegood?" Snape asked silkily.

Luna reached into her bag, one eye on the flickering flames under the cauldron, and withdrew a leather bound journal, tied closed with a multicoloured braided cord. Like all her books bookmarks stuck out from it at all angles. She put it on her desk and then gently put a spoonful of crushed Mountain Ash berries into the potion, stirring several times, again with the pale wooden rod.

"Miss Lovegood…"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you did say that a good potion brewer lets nothing extraneous distract him from his work." Luna's tongue was between her teeth and she looked anxiously as the potion took on a deep red colour. She hastily consulted a parchment on the other side of the cauldron and started slicing mistletoe leaves.

"Oh, Miss Lovegood…" Snape said melodiously sarcastic.

"Yes, Professor?" Luna did not look up, slicing each leaf in exactly four pieces, after removing the stems and dropping them in the mix one by one.

"You_are_ aware that you are serving detention?"

"Yes sir, that was quite clear. Could you hand me the stirring rod at the end, sir?"

Snape handed the rod over. _*This__stirring__rod__is__made__from__some__sort__of__dried__stem?__Aconite.__It__'__s__the__stem__of__an__Aconite.__And__rye__and__Mountain__ash__and__a__Mountain__Ash__stirring__rod__… __Merlin__she__recognized__the__potion__I__brought__Lupin.*_ "What are you brewing, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna bit her lip in concentration and sprinkled the mistletoe leaves into the mix, stirring carefully, then turned away to a mortar and pestle and started to grind the seeds in it. "It's an old family recipe, sir."

"Stirred with Aconite and containing mountain ash berries, Wolfsbane, mistletoe and rye. Miss Lovegood, Wolfs' Balm is a proscribed potion for a reason. No one has ever successfully brewed it except for Selene D'Albane. And there are doubts she really managed it."

"Oh, she did, sir." Luna scowled at the pot as she added the crushed seeds. "But why doesn't it change to silver, like it should? It's going all orange!"

"Orange?" Snape exclaimed, before he dove at Luna and bore her to the ground, covering her body with his as the orange potion exploded with a force far in excess to the size of the cauldron it occupied. Boiling orange steam rose in a pillar to the ceiling. After half a minute or so Snape looked up. His hair was full of orange goo, already hardening and his back was covered as well.

Myrtle floated back through the ceiling into which she had retreated when the potion's master had called out. Snape looked at her and Myrtle halted. The man rose, goo dripping and flaking. Luna looked at him with large, silver eyes.

"That was _not_ supposed to happen. This _is_ the Blood moon. Why didn't it work?" She asked, blinking uncertainly.

"Miss Lovegood…" Snape closed his eyes and took three calming breaths. "Don't you think that others haven't figured out that 'stirred during the bleeding moon' means that the potion can only be made during the Hunter's moon? And that the same result hasn't happened time and time again to them? Wolf's balm does _not_work!"

Luna blinked. She stepped aside and around him and to the leather bound journal, untouched by a single drop of orange, opening it at one of the most garish bookmarks, woven from some grey hair and topped by a wolf's head cut from green stone. "Of course… oh. How silly of me."

"Really? You don't say." Snape said sarcastically.

"It doesn't mean the same in French and great-grandmère's handwriting isn't the best…" Luna reached into her bag and took out a planner, opening it and leafing through. "Ah, yes, that will work." She looked back up guilelessly. "I'll clean this up, shall I, sir?"

Severus Snape sighed, the slight movement making orange flakes fall from his hair and clothes. "Yes, Miss Lovegood, that you will." He glared at her and Luna took an involuntary step back, her eyes widening. "By hand. And you won't be leaving this room until it is spotlessly clean and you have brewed at least a dose of scrubbing lotion. Is that understood?"

His glare was intimidating enough to make Myrtle slide into a wall and Luna swallowed. "T-that will take hours…"

"Yes, Miss Lovegood. So you may want to make that scrubbing lotion first." Snape replied. He moved his wand over his body and the orange fell off his body, flecking the ground around his robes. He very carefully trod on them, grinding his dragon hide soles into them and then lifting his feet, tapping his wand to them, the orange paste under them falling to the floor in crusts. The stone was deeply ingrained with the orange potion residue.

"You will find the brushes, buckets, water and soap in that cupboard. I will write a note to professor Flitwick," Snape said in a dangerously soft and cold voice.

Luna nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes, sir."

Snape turned away to his desk. "And Miss Lovegood? Fifty points from Ravenclaw for utter stupidity."

"Wood! Wait up!" Marcus Flint caught up with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and nodded at him. "We should postpone the game."

"Postpone? Why?" Wood asked belligerently.

Flint gestured outside. "Wood, I know you Gryffindors pride yourselves on your courage. Flying in that isn't courageous, it's insanity."

"Scared, Flint? Think you will lose?" Wood sneered. "We've got a better Seeker than you do - a better team."

"Wood, if we fly in that there will be a very good chance that we'll lose our Seekers to the bloody lightning!" Flint said exasperatedly.

"We play, Slytherin. I'm not afraid of a little rain!" Wood stalked off.

Marcus Flint looked after him. "Rain I can live with. It's the getting blasted off my broom by bolts of lightning that gets to me." He muttered, before wandering off. "Stupid Gryffindors."

Thunder rolled and lightning raged. The Quidditch stands were filled despite the cold, the rain and the fact that the cheers of the spectators were drowned out by the storm.

Luna sat in the Ravenclaw stands, her enchanted umbrella held over her head. It stood straight and unbending amidst the forest of whipping and sawing umbrellas, hats, cloaks and furled banners of the first-, second-, and third-years who had not yet mastered the necessary spells. The upper years had enchanted theirs. The weather was bad enough that no one would ever read the encouraging slogans the banners bore. She was looking worriedly at the players on their broomsticks. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were both excellent flyers. Unlike the Gryffindors she could see that Draco had talent for flying, yet unlike Harry he did not risk his neck as recklessly and sometimes needlessly. No doubt it had been impressed on him by his parents that his neck was too valuable to risk. Harry had no one to do so.

Luna gasped as Harry made a strange, whirling move and closed her eyes when Draco followed closely, both of them roaring towards the Snitch that hovered placidly and glinted in the rain and the storm. Their lithe forms were lit up from behind by the flashes of lightning. And that was when she felt them, felt their cold and hungry presence. Luna screamed, but nobody heard her over the roaring thunder and the cries of encouragement, and then the cries of horror as the Seekers both fell.

Harry woke up with a headache and a groan. He felt his hand was being held and opened his eyes to see who was doing it. The kind green brown eyes of Molly Weasley looked down on him and behind her stood the entire, very muddy, Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Hermione and Ron were there as well, Hermione looking very red eyed, as if she'd been crying. He turned his head, looking for someone else. Molly Weasley felt his hand tighten around hers and saw his face as he saw who was in the next bed over.

Xenophilius Lovegood held his daughter's hand as if his grip on it was the only thing keeping them both alive. Luna was pale and unconscious or sleeping. In the bed beyond Luna, beyond the even paler than usual Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy lay, his blue grey eyes on Luna's still form. Harry's eyes met Malfoy's and the boys glared at each other. Narcissa's eyes met Molly's and for an instant Molly thought she saw there a deep font of amusement and love, before the cold veil lowered over them again.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

"The same as you, Harry. He fell off his broom," Molly said quietly. "From quite high up. If the Headmaster hadn't caught both of you…"

"And Luna?" Harry asked, suddenly ashamed for doubting that Malfoy had a reason to be here.

"The Hirudi got her," Xenophilius said, his voice barely a whisper and nothing like the warm, exuberant one Harry remembered from the table at Florean Fortescue's.

"Hirudi?" Harry looked confused.

"Hirudo Animi, Dementors. Eaters of souls. They have many names, but none of them properly convey their true evil," Mr. Lovegood explained softly.

"Oh. Will… Will she be alright?" Harry asked anxiously. Molly noted that Draco's eyes were just as anxious as Harry's. Again her gaze met Narcissa Malfoy's and this time Molly was certain of the humour.

"She should recover as much as she ever will," Xeno sighed, tiredly. He gently ran a finger down Luna's drawn and still tear-streaked, haggard face.

Luna dreamed, always the same dream, it never seemed to end. She was sitting in the wicker chair in the corner of her mother's cheerful and airy laboratory. She was reading a book on dragonflies and their magical properties. She had her own circle of protection, crafted very carefully by Maman and Daddy together.

Maman was studying an ancient spellbook, the one she had found in the old, old chest in the old family manor in France, the one with the funny writing on it. Maman had been so very excited at finding those books and Daddy almost as excited as Maman. Luna wasn't really interested in the books; she couldn't read them and some of the pictures made her shiver.

Maman had cast a spell, a circle of protection and then she had cast the spell that had her and Daddy so excited. And then the ratty, badly dressed little man had appeared, just like that, and gestured with a strange wand and Maman's concentration had slipped and the spell had gotten out of her control and then the screaming and the blood… Maman had thrown her blood at Luna's circle and the spell that tore Maman apart, with knives of silver mist, had not harmed Luna.

But Luna would never forget what she had seen, and heard that terrible day. In her sleep, her hand held by her father, Luna whimpered. Deep in the recesses of her analytical mind she noted that never before had the little man appeared in her memories, and she wondered why.

Harry looked at the shattered remnants of his broom, lying on the table in the Hobby room. Ron was beside him and Luna and Hermione stood on the opposite side of the table and he gave the two young witches a begging, piteous look. "Anything? Please?"

"Harry, I'm sorry, it really is beyond repair." Hermione said kindly but sadly.

There was a snigger from behind them and Draco swaggered up to the table, leaving Goyle and Crabbe hovering at the door. "Is that your broom, Potter? Or a set of toothpicks?"

"It's what's left of Harry's broom. If you can't see that Draco, you really ought to get glasses, just like Harry. Glasses look good on a boy. My Daddy wears glasses to read." Luna said absently, prodding the slivers and splinters with her wand.

Harry gave Draco a slightly smug look, straightening his glasses. "I know that, Lovegood. It's called sarcasm." Draco glared back at Harry.

Luna blinked at Harry. "You called your broom Sarcasm? Whatever for Harry?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "No, Lovegood, I _used_ sarcasm."

"Oh. That's not very nice, what with poor Harry having lost his broom." Her brow furrowed. "I know! You can borrow my broom until you get a new one. Come on! I want you all to meet her."

Luna walked out of the Hobby room, Hermione and Harry following. Draco trailed them, with Crabbe and Goyle, his eternal, if rather solid, shadows behind him.

Luna led them to the Ravenclaw tower. The doorknocker whispered a question and Luna whispered an answer back. The door opened and Luna went in and came out a few minutes later. She was carrying a white broom, with silver-white bristles, hung with ribbons, bells and coloured streamers, mostly blue and bronze.

"Come on, I'll show you how to use it." She set a quick pace for the Quidditch pitch and the small group followed. Ron looked at Harry. "_She_ is going to show _you_ how to use a broom?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, this is_Luna__Lovegood__'__s_broom."

Ron blinked. "Point there, mate."

Luna was crooning at the broom. It hovered beneath her hand and gently butted her. Her voice was soft and she was speaking rapidly, in French.

Malfoy took out his wand and gestured, at the same time that Ron did. _"__Lingua__Franca!__"_

Harry and Hermione gave to two boys a look. Ron flushed a little. "It's err, a spell to understand languages. It's taught to all pureblood children at the age of eleven."

They could understand Luna now. "Really, you're being quite ridiculous about it. It's just Harry, not some ogre; his hair is just a little scruffy."

The broom shivered in a way that made Draco grin. "The broom thinks you're an ogre, Potter."

Harry glared and continued to listen to Luna coax her broom. "They're just boys!"

The broom hovered to Ron, seemed to sniff his ankles, it shivered and the bristles shook. "Argent!" Luna said repressively and looked apologetically at Ron. "I'm sorry Ronald, but Argent thinks you should wash your feet."

Hermione sniggered and Ron flushed. Draco let out a howl of laughter.

Argent moved towards Draco. It balked at Crabbe and Goyle, until Draco waved them away. The broom hovered to Draco and floated in front of him, before recoiling, bristles shivering. Draco glared at it. "What is that about? I'm not an unwashed ape like Weasley!"

Luna coughed. "A little too washed. Err… perfume?"

Draco flushed but did not look ashamed. "My Mother's, she hugged me before she left."

"Argent also thinks that your hair cream smells funny."

Draco glared at the broom again. "What? How exactly can it smell? And where does it keep its brain?"

"The bristles. The connections between them when they touch are a basic neural network. And most of these are there to allow her to perceive things." Luna gestured at the decorations, gently touching a dried nosegay. "She smells through this."

Hermione looked about ready to burst with questions. "Luna, that's incredible! I mean the spells and charms to create that, a broom an item like this, where did you get it?"

"I got _her_ from my mother." Luna corrected Hermione; her voice quiet "She's called L'Orage d'Argent, the Silver Storm and she's the greatest broom in the world. She's three-hundred-forty-six years old and has been a D'Albane family heirloom since she was created."

Draco and Ron were staring at the broom with awe and respect. "L'Orage D'Argent… I thought she was a myth…" Draco whispered.

Ron glared at the blonde girl. "You haven't kept her locked up, have you?"

"Oh no, Maman used to fly Argent while she was Ravenclaw Seeker, and to do shopping and I always fly her. Maman used to take the extra enchantments off for Quidditch, but we need to ask her if she is willing to allow that."

She put a strand of hair in her mouth and Harry absently reached out to take it out before the magic even had a chance to function and drag it out. Luna glared at him and then huffed. "Argent! Let's go flying!" The broom made a tight loop and flew up behind Luna who jumped on as she passed, clasping her ankles around the handle and her hands higher up. The broom took off. Harry and Draco studied the flight clinically as Luna swooped around the posts and the sheds and under the bleachers.

"She's very good. But then Soleil d'Albane was the best Ravenclaw Seeker for fifty years," Draco said quietly.

"I don't think Argent is quite as fast as the Nimbuses," Harry noted.

"Better manoeuvrability though, much better." Draco tensed as Luna flattened herself completely and flew through the opening between two benches, where Filch had removed a section to repair it, leaving just enough space for a small girl on a broom to go through.

"Yes. She would be a very bad Seeker." Harry relaxed visibly once Luna had flown through the gap in the bleachers.

"She'd start thinking about Crumple-horned Snorkacks or Huminiferous Gazangi and miss the Snitch even if it flew up her nose," Draco commented with a smile that, if anyone could have seen it, could only be described as tender.

"Much like you then, Malfoy."

"Really, Potter, I didn't see you catching a Snitch in the last game," Draco sneered.

"Shut it, Malfoy, you didn't catch it either!"

"I, however, will, Potter. At least my hair is not in my eyes."

"No, you just smell of grease."

"Troll."

"Greasy ferret."

Behind the two Seekers, Hermione and Ron relaxed. The world had started spinning on its axis again, Malfoy and Potter were arguing. Behind them, Crabbe and Goyle did the same.

Myrtle grinned as the huge, bandy legged red cat glared at Luna from its squashed face and then took off at a run. Luna looked after it with a woebegone expression on her face. "None of them want to talk to me."

"Well you did drag all of them up to the Mezzanine. You should just be glad Minerva wasn't walking around as a cat."

Luna winced. "That would have been bad."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Myrtle smirked. "So, did Argent allow Harry to ride?"

"No, she balked. Wouldn't let him touch her, she kept shying away from him, every time he leaned towards her she'd move off."

"That's odd. Well, come on, Mr. Portrait is waiting and he's been worried about you since the game."


End file.
